


Inner Monsters

by RathalosQueen17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Has a Tail, Keith (Voltron) has night terrors, Keith/Shiro (Voltron) Fluff, Keith/Shiro (Voltron) are in love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pet Names, Romance, Some description of violence/death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RathalosQueen17/pseuds/RathalosQueen17
Summary: Keith Struggles to cope with his newly discovered Galran lineage, but it takes a bad fight with Zarkon to bring some new information to light; including the feelings of one Takashi Shirogane. When Keith finally starts to get slightly more comfortable with himself after the fact, Shiro begins showing a new side that he thought he'd never see.





	1. Prologue - The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from an idea I wanted to try out when I first started watching the show; mainly from season 1 when all these theories on Keith being a Galra were floating around. I certainly had my own but obviously they turned out wrong. I hope you enjoy it anyway even though it may be a bit far fetched as far as the premise of it all. Thanks in advance for reading.

Prologue - The dream

_ “I’m not like them I swear! Please! Don’t do this! Allura! Guys!” _ A teen’s cries called out to the team that was leaving him; his voice echoed for only seconds and didn’t even reach those who were leaving him.  _ “No...please! Shiro! Please don’t leave me again!” _ He said; a final attempt at a plea before his tears fell to the floor and his purple Galra ears drooped back.

There were echoed footsteps before a hand gently touched the teen’s shoulders.

The shifting teen jumped and looked up at the owner of the hand.  _ “L-Lotor…” _ He muttered shakily.

_ “You no longer need them; they have forsaken you merely because of the breed you are. They can’t accept you, no matter how much you prove you’re not like the rest of the Galra, they believe you are just like the rest of the Galra.” _ Lotor’s distant voice echoed.

_ “I-I’m not like you! I never will be!” _ Keith snapped.

_ “Is that so?! Do your fellow paladins believe that?! They’re gone Keith! They left you to die!” _ Lotor argued.

_ “Shiro will come back! He promised he’d never leave me again!” _ Keith said without thinking twice.

_ “And where is he now?! Gone! Can’t you see that they resent you now?” _ Lotor lowly said.

Keith gulped and tried to stop his tears.  _ “B-but I…” _ He tried to start; only to be cut off.

_ “But nothing. They don’t want you anymore, and that’s it. You can always join the winning side; I’m sure your knowledge about Voltron and your esteemed fighting skills would surely provide a victory for the Galra Empire.” _ Lotor said as he crouches in front of the young paladin.  _ “Besides, your form is unstable…” _ He started to say; only for things to get to blurred, too distant, and then there was nothing but black for a few minutes.

“Keith! Wake up!” A man’s voice desperately called out to him.

The raven-haired teen’s purple eyes slowly opened; tears still streaming from them which blurred his vision. “S-Shiro?” He shakily said.

The man who had been trying to wake him, Shiro, hugged him tightly.

Keith soon realized what he saw was just a dream and hugged Shiro tightly back.

“Why were you screaming like that? And you’re crying!” Shiro said sounding worried as all hell.

Keith gulped and goes to speak, but nothing came out.

Shiro saw how distraught Keith was and just comforted him instead. “You can tell me later ok? I’m not going anywhere; I promised remember?” He said.

Keith nodded and simply just tried to calm down.

Shiro looked at the door to Keith’s room.

Allura looked just as worried as Shiro.  _ “Was my reaction to Keith being Galra that bad for him?” _ She thought before going over and sitting with them. “Keith, please know that we all still care about you very much; we wouldn’t abandon you simply because of what runs in your blood…” She softly said.

“Allura’s right, we care about you man.” Another teen, Hunk, said.

The others nodded in agreement.

“I think we should give these two some privacy.” Coran suggested.

The others nodded and leave Keith and Shiro alone.

~ Time Skip ~ 

“Do you feel any better?” Shiro softly asked.

Keith nodded and sat up a bit. “Y-yeah, sorry about that…” He said.

“You don’t need to apologize Keith, but do you mind if I ask what your dream was about?” Shiro said.

Keith cleared his throat and leaned against the wall of his bed before telling Shiro everything that happened in his dream.

Shiro listened to the Red Paladin explain his dream and his expression slowly changed from worry to slightly appalled.  _ “I never knew Keith had such strong fears about him being half Galra…” _ He thought.

Keith finished telling Shiro about his dream and kinda looked down. “I know you're going to tell me that what happened in my dream won't happen, but I have a strong feeling that at least something from my dream is bound to happen.” He said.

Shiro sighed through his nose a bit.  _ “He knows me too well…” _ He thought. “What do you think is going to happen from that dream then?” He asked.

“I have a strong feeling that Lotor is still going to try to make a point to turn me against you guys or vise versa. Eventually, he'll start putting things together or someone he knows will tell him about me, and it'll be just outta the blue when he attacks and tries to cause chaos among the team.” Keith said.

Shiro gently took Keith's hands. “I swear I won't leave you, and I won't let the others leave you either. If Lotor tries anything I will do all that I can to ensure your safety.” He softly said; his eyes showing the truth of his words.

Keith's worried eyes softened. “Ok…” He reluctantly said before hugging Shiro.

Shiro hugged back and kissed the side of Keith's head.


	2. A Different Side of Lotor

A fight with Zarkon just weeks later didn’t end so well, causing the Voltron team to attempt a retreat; only to have their wormhole scattered and some of the paladins getting separated from the castle.

The Red Lion ended up appearing on some arctic planet that had constant blizzards; he tried to keep Keith inside but was shutting down too fast to avoid throwing his paladin out on accident.

Snow fell around an injured figure in the snow; he has plenty of injuries that look fatal when he's found.

“The Red Paladin…” A man said seeming a bit surprised as he crouched next to the injured boy. “Looks like your lion couldn't hold onto you upon crashing here; both of you took massive damage.” He said as if the Red Paladin could hear him. He checked for a pulse and found a faint one. “This body of yours must be doing something to keep you alive... let's get you and your lion someplace safe.” The man said before gently lifting the young Paladin into his arms.

~ Time Skip ~

“Paladins of Voltron, this is Prince Lotor of the Galra Empire. I have your precious Red Paladin and his lion in my possession. If you wish to see him again you will come to my father's main ship and discuss matters with me face to face. You have 3 days to decide whether or not to come, but if you don't arrive within that time the Red Lion will remain in my possession and the pilot of that lion will be sent to the arena to fight for his life and for the entertainment of many. The choice is yours to make.” Lotor said before ending his message.

Shiro's eyes widened. “We have to go get him!” He said without thinking.

Allura looked at Shiro worried. “What if this is a trap?” She asked.

“I promised Keith I'd do anything to make sure he's safe! Right now he needs us!” Shiro said.

“Shiro's right, Keith was probably really injured from when we got separated. If Lotor has both him and the Red lion then we definitely need to go help.” Hunk said.

Allura nodded and looked at Coran. “Can you track the location of the message? We need to go get Keith and the Red lion.” She said.

Coran nodded. “I can most certainly try.” He said before he started tracking the message.

Pidge and Hunk helped Coran.

Shiro paced a bit. _“I hope he’s not that hurt…”_ He thought looking worried.

~ Time Skip ~

Lotor saw a request to dock and looked at one of his generals. “Acxa, allow the Castle of Lions to dock in our largest docking bay.” He said.

Acxa simply did as she’s told; typing an access code into a message to send to the Altean Castle and opened the largest hangar up to them.

“They’re allowing us to dock.” Coran said.

“Good. Now, the rest of you stay here and wait til I let you know if I’m going to need help with this…” Shiro said. _“This is mostly a personal matter now.”_ He thought.

“Shiro we can’t just let you go in there alone!” Hunk protested.

“I know you can’t, but I need you to trust me with this. If I need help I will let you guys know right away.” Shiro said.

Hunk went to say something before someone else spoke.

“If it’s the best thing to do right now, go for it Shiro. Just be careful please; we can’t lose two paladins.” Allura said.

Shiro nodded and left; bringing his bayard he got back from Zarkon with him.

“Only one is coming out?” One of Lotor’s other generals, a rather peppy sounding one, said.

“That must be the leader of Voltron...interesting.” Lotor said before he got up. “Ezor, Zethrid, watch the Altean castle just in case, and Narti, keep an eye on everything else. I will meet with this leader of Voltron and show him where his precious Red Paladin is before he and I talk.” He said as he began to leave.

“What will you do with the Red Paladin should things go bad?” Acxa asked.

“Just keep an eye on the security cameras Acxa, you’ll soon see.” Lotor said before going to meet up with Shiro and take him to where Keith was resting.

As Shiro walked down the hall to meet Lotor his thoughts were practically overrun with memories he had that involved Keith. _“My god...I think I really love him.”_ He thought.

“You must be the leader of Voltron, yes?” Lotor said; his voice snapping Shiro from his thoughts.

Shiro nodded. “I am, now where’s Keith?” He said.

“Right to business I see.” Lotor started before chuckling a little. “Very well, follow me and I’ll show you where your little friend is.” He said before he started to walk down another hallway.

The Black Paladin followed the Galra Prince without so much as even the slightest hesitation. “You also said you had the Red Lion, so where are you keeping it?” He asked.

“One thing at a time Paladin.” Lotor said before opening a door into another room.

The two walked into the room and the door shut behind them.

Shiro’s eyes immediately found Keith’s unconscious form laying in a healing chamber. “Keith…” He muttered before he went over to him. _“He looks more Galra now, but how?”_ He thought before hearing footsteps.

“I found him on an arctic planet. He was heavily injured and some of those injuries looked fatal; yet, he was still alive. His lion wasn’t functional and was quite damaged as well.” Lotor said.

“Why does Keith look more Galra now?” Shiro asked.

“His body has been trying to mend his injuries since he got them, and in doing so, as well as a small dose of quintessence, his Galra half is beginning to show.” Lotor answered.

“Quintessence?! You injected him with that?!” Shiro asked sounding a bit angry and worried.

“Now now, I didn’t inject him with anything. I only put a little of the substance on his injuries and his body simply used it to heal; it’s very common for a Galra to utilize something like that.” Lotor calmly said.

Shiro looked back at Keith. “When will he wake up?” He asked.

“Should be soon judging by how quickly his body took to using the quintessence.” Lotor answered.

Shiro nodded and kept his eyes on Keith.

“You seem to really care for that boy, Keith was it?” Lotor commented.

Shiro gulped a bit. “Yeah, I’ve known him for a while, but never have I ever seen him this injured and to be honest, I’m very worried about him.” He admitted.

Lotor’s eyes got a bit soft when he heard what Shiro had to say and looked at Keith. “And does he return the concern and care that you give him? Or is it more one-sided?” He softly asked.

“He shows that he cares about me; not exactly through words sometimes, but he shows me.” Shiro said.

Lotor’s eyes scanned the Red Paladin’s frame for any signs of movement, but couldn’t exactly stop staring for a moment. “I see…” He said after regaining his focus.

Shiro glanced at Lotor. “You seem like you’re new to hearing something like this.” He commented.

“Well I’m not exactly new to it since my parents showed it towards each other for a short time, but I haven’t seen a connection like yours in my lifetime.” Lotor admitted.

Keith’s eyes tightened as his heart began to pound at his chest; his nightmares were getting to him again.

Shiro looked at Keith and looked worried again. “I think his nightmares are getting to him again…” He said.

“Nightmares? Him of all people has nightmares?” Lotor asked.

“Yes, but he needs to be woken up.” Shiro said.

“I can’t wake him unfortunately for you. He’ll have to soldier through whatever is going on in that dream of his until his wounds are healed.” Lotor said before a rising question came to mind. “What kind of nightmares does he normally have?” He asked.

“He thinks the team would leave him because he’s half Galra and it’s beginning to really show. His dreams usually end with him waking up in tears and he looks as if he had been emotionally shattered…” Shiro answered as he looked at Keith’s troubled face.

Lotor looked at the Red Paladin. “I see…” He started before remembering a few times where he had similar dreams. “I have some knowledge of what that’s like, but probably not as bad.” He said.

 _“Surprising I’m actually having this sort of conversation with the Galra Prince…”_ Shiro thought. “How come you’re not being as hostile towards me like you are usually?” He asked out of curiosity.

“I’m not exactly sure myself, but when I hear what you have to say about your fellow paladin I can only imagine how nice it must sound to someone like him.” Lotor said.

“What do you mean?” Shiro asked.

“I can tell just from looking at him that he’s had it rough for a while; barely heard any compliments or endearing words, being alone for some time, and being away from his home for a while.” Lotor said as if he had once felt what Keith has had to go through.

Shiro glanced at Lotor before hearing the pod in front of him begin to open making him immediately turn his full attention to it.

Keith laid in the pod motionless for a few minutes; tears in his eyes once again and the moment he opened them they streamed down the sides of his face.

Shiro felt his heart break a little when he saw how distraught Keith was and hugged him tightly to let him know that he was ok.

Keith blinked a few times and soon realized that what he had seen before was just another dream, a really bad dream, and hugged back; his body was shaking uncontrollably for a few reasons.

“It's ok...it was just a dream; no one is going to leave you, you're safe.” Shiro softly said as he rubbed Keith's back.

“I-I can't stop shaking…” Keith stammered.

“I might know the reasons for that.” Lotor said.

Keith jumped a bit and looked at Lotor. “L-Lotor…” He muttered.

Shiro looked at Lotor. “What are the reasons then?” He asked.

“Well for starters Keith is obviously still afraid of losing people because of his blood, but his body is adjusting to his Galra form showing itself as well as to the quintessence I had put on his wounds.” Lotor said.

Keith gulped a bit. “Y-you used quintessence on me?” He asked.

Lotor simply nodded.

“You do realize that your parents used that too and became obsessed with it right?” Keith asked as his body slowly started to calm down.

“Yes I realize that but I know you're strong enough, regardless of physical condition, to fight any bad quintessence off; which by the way, is the reason you're looking more Galran than human.” Lotor said.

Keith’s eyes widened. “W-wait what?!” He said.

Lotor showed Keith his current form using the door of the pod. “See? It's not so bad is it?” He asked.

Keith looked at his reflection. “Only certain spots of me changed?” He asked sounding confused.

“Your body isn't quite finished fighting off the bad quintessence so you'll probably end up seeing a full transformation soon enough…” Lotor said.

Keith moved his ears a bit and looked as if he was already slowly getting used to his new form. “So, I won't look human anymore?” He asked.

“Only for about twelve vargas or a quintant I'm not sure, but I know that form is not permanent unless you want it to be.” Lotor said.

“Unless I want it to be? What do you mean by that?” Keith asked as he looked at Lotor.

“Once your body is done fighting off the bad quintessence you will be free to change from Human to Galra and vise versa, or maybe even stay in the middle like you are right now.” Lotor explained.

“Can I ask you something else?” Keith asked as he stood upright next to Shiro.

“What is it?” Lotor asked.

“Why are you helping me? As far as I know, you want to take everything for the Galra Empire; helping a Paladin of Voltron seems a little bit too out of character for you.” Keith said.

“My original plan was to have your fellow Paladins, including your leader, negotiate your return as well as your lion for your assistance in getting the purest form of quintessence for my parents, but when I saw how much your leader truly cares about you, it reminded me of something I once saw when I was young, and a new thought came to mind…” Lotor said.

Keith and Shiro both raised an eyebrow.

“What kind of thought would that be?” Shiro asked.

“Well I noticed how similar Keith, at least in his Galran form, looked to myself, so before you arrived here with your other Paladins I ran a few scans on him…” Lotor started.

Keith just waited to hear what he had to say.

“It turns out he is in a way related to me.” Lotor said.

“How?” Both Keith and Shiro asked.

“My mother is his mother, but both my father and his human father had a place in his DNA; though it was mostly my father’s.” Lotor said.

Keith blinked a few times. “W-wait seriously?” He asked.

Lotor nodded and glanced towards the doorway. “I wanted to tell father but I don't know how he'll react.” Lotor said before looking back at the two Paladins.

Keith looked at Shiro. “I think you should go tell the others that I'm ok…” He said.

Shiro nodded and kissed his cheek before going to leave. “Be on your guard Keith.” He said before heading out to the Altean Castle.

Keith blushed a tiny bit and looked at Lotor; his arms almost covered in purple fur and pinkish red markings were beginning to line his face.

“You and I are going to father's room along with my generals. We are going to tell him about you; whatever he wants to happen we will do understand?” Lotor said.

Keith raised and eyebrow. “And if I don't?” He asked.

“Then I'll let Zethrid have at you in a fighting ring and not hold back.” Lotor said.

Keith sighed and moved his bangs out of his face. “Fine.” He muttered.

“Good.” Lotor said with a slight smirk.

Keith rolled his eyes and followed Lotor to Zarkon's chamber.


	3. Princely Proof

Lotor had Keith walk between two of his generals, Narti and Acxa, as he walked ahead; his other two generals, Zethrid and Ezor, walked a bit behind to keep an eye on the Red Paladin.

Keith looked around as he walked beside Narti and Acxa.  _ “I never really gave this place a second glance…” _ He thought.

Narti put a hand on Keith’s Chest when they stopped since he wasn’t really paying attention.

Lotor went to the door where his mother awaited.

“Prince Lotor, what is going on?” The witch asked as if she was not pleased.

“Mother, you remember my younger brother Keith don’t you?” Lotor asked as he moved aside a little.

Acxa and Narti stepped away a little. “Empress Honerva…” Acxa said as she and Narti bowed a bit.

Honerva looked at Keith; her memories of having Keith began to come back when she looked into the young Paladin’s eyes. “W-where have you been?” She asked looking like she had instantly gone soft as her voice faltered from its normal harsh tone.

Keith blinked a few times. “I-I um…” He started to say; though, he didn’t know what exactly to say since he didn’t remember her or what happened.

“You don’t remember me do you?” Honerva asked.

“To be honest I don’t...I-I’m sorry.” The Red Paladin said.

“Come forward Paladin.” Honerva simply said with a slight commanding tone.

Keith was hesitant at first but figured it was for the best that he listened so he did as he was told.

“Stay still.” She softly said before placing her hands on the sides of Keith’s head to use her magic.

Keith gulped a bit and did as he was told; closing his eyes out of slight nervousness.

Lotor and his generals watched.

_ “Is she reminding him of what he couldn’t remember before? Or is she corrupting him?” _ Acxa thought before looking at Narti.

Narti had a hand on her fellow general’s shoulder as a form a silent reassurance.

Acxa nodded and just watched.

~ In Keith’s Mind ~

At first there was black, but then there was a bright light that dragged Keith into his past memories that were being shown to him.

“Lotor will be so happy to see you soon…” A woman’s loving voice said.

Keith’s vision turned to look at the witch; she looked overjoyed.

“Honerva, you can pick the name for this one since I picked Lotor’s name.” A man softly said; his voice still bellowing in Keith’s fluffy purple ears though.

“I have a name for him, though it’s not common in our empire whatsoever…” Honerva started.

“Whatever it is my Empress, I will agree to.” The man said.

Keith’s vision then turned to see the very man who was speaking: Zarkon.

“I was thinking of the name Keith, but if it would be better to name him something a little more common among our people then so be it.” Honerva said.

“No, Keith is a fine name for him.” Zarkon said before gently holding out a finger for the small Galra baby to hold onto.

Keith saw two small, furry, purple hands grab onto the Emperor’s finger followed by a small giggle.  _ “I looked Galra at first?” _ He thought.

Zarkon smiled at the very slightest before someone else came into the room.

“Sire, we’re under attack by rebel forces!” A guard said.

“Honerva, get Keith to a safe place, I will handle our attackers.” Zarkon said before leaving the room.

There were a few loud explosions making the small Galra baby get scared and cry a little; his tail curled up against his body.

“I know you’re afraid my baby, but you’ll be alright…” Honerva said before getting Keith into a pod that would put him to sleep.

Keith was slowly drifting off to sleep as the pod closed; he saw a glimpse of Lotor before dozing off.

~ Time Skip ~

Keith once again was brought into intense light, but this light felt different; he didn’t seem to have the fur that protected his skin anymore.

“His vitals are stable…” A man said.

“Where was this child?” A woman asked.

“Drifting out in space; a pod was found in the wreckage of some odd ship. He was in some sort of hyper-sleep.” The man said.

“Well we need to get him somewhere safe! Where’s Kogane?!” The woman said.

“I’m right here ma’am. What is it?” Another man said; his raspy, western-accented tone sounding rather familiar to Keith.

_ “How long has it been since I was asleep?! How could I have been brought to my father like this?!” _ Keith thought as he watches everything.

The man called Kogane gently opened the pod. “How could a human baby be out that far? What did you two find that could have led to this?” He asked as if he was covering something up; like he knew who this little baby was.

“It was unsure, but it was pretty close to Earth so we figured we’d bring him here.” The other man said.

“He looked oddly like you though Kogane, but I don’t know how that’s possible.” The woman said.

“I don’t have the slightest idea about that either, but I can surely take care of him in the meantime.” Kogane said.

“But Chase, what if this child is part of an alien race?” The woman asked.

“I don’t care. I’m not going to let you guys experiment on him; he’s too young. Besides, he looks human so I will treat him like he is one.” Chase said as he gently picked the baby up and started to leave.

“Kogane, you can’t be serious!” The woman said.

“I am, deal with it.” Chase said before leaving.

~ After the memories sink in ~

Keith blinked a few times and looked at Honerva. “Y-you are my mother…” He muttered.

Honerva hugged him and smiled for once. “I thought I lost you when they took you…” She softly said.

“I sure hope Father will be just as happy to see him as you are Mother.” Lotor said.

Honerva nodded and opened the doors to Zarkon’s room. “We shall see.” She said.

Lotor nodded and had Keith follow; his generals staying behind.

The doors closed behind them as soon as they set foot in Zarkon’s room.

“Father…” Lotor started.

“What is it Lotor?” Zarkon weakly said.

“I brought someone you may be delighted to see.” Lotor said.

“Who is it?” Zarkon asked.

“My younger brother, Keith.” Lotor said as he urged Keith to step forward.

“Keith was taken long ago...how could he be here.” Zarkon asked.

“I survived…” Keith said as he really started to look more like a full Galra.

Zarkon’s eyes opened when he heard Keith’s voice. “I know that voice…” He said before seeing Keith’s Paladin armor. “You’re a Paladin of Voltron…” He growled.

Keith gulped a bit.

“That may be Father, but he’s still my brother, your son…” Lotor said trying to defend his younger brother.

“Yet he is against us. Why did you bring him here?” Zarkon said sounding angry.

Keith backed away before feeling a hand on his back.

“I brought him here to show you that you still have both your sons.” Lotor said.

“If he is truly my son, he can match you if not win in a fight against you.” Zarkon lowly said.

Keith looked at Lotor with worried eyes.

“And he’ll do just that; I’ll see to it that you witness it.” Lotor said.

_ “What the quiznak is he thinking?!” _ Keith thought.

“Then I want to see it now. You two will go to the arena and fight. Now.” Zarkon demanded.

Keith gulped a bit.

“As you wish Father.” Lotor answered.

~ Time Skip ~

“My fellow Galra, I stand before you yet again in this ring, but my purpose this time is for a rather personal matter: to prove to my father, and to you all, that my younger brother is indeed alive. My younger brother, though he may be a Paladin of Voltron, has yet to show all of you just how much of a Galra he really is.” Lotor started as he stood in the center of the arena.

The crowd cheered for Lotor, but seemed rather appalled that someone of his family was a Voltron Paladin.

“Please, save your judgement till the end of the fight!” Lotor said.

The crowd grew silent.

“Now, please observe and enjoy as my brother, Keith, and I fight against one another to prove he is indeed who I know he is.” Lotor said as a gate opened.

Keith walked out in armor that looked similar to Zarkon's, per the request of Honerva, holding his Marmora blade rather than his bayard; he looked like a full Galra by now and also had a tail that was mostly protected by his armor but was still allowed to move freely.

“The Red Paladin of Voltron, Keith: my brother!” Lotor announced.

Some Galra people in the crowd, to Keith's surprise, cheer for him looking confident in him.

Keith looked at them. _ “Lotor's generals?” _ He thought before turning his attention to Lotor.

“Father, Mother, and your friends are also watching this momentous occasion; try not to disappoint them.” Lotor said.

Keith silently nodded and readied his blade as it grew from a knife to a sword.

Honerva smiled gently.

Zarkon watched with an indifferent expression.

“Yeah! Go Keith!” Pidge, Hunk, and Lance cheered.

_ “Please be careful Keith…” _ Allura thought as she put her hands together as if she was praying.

Shiro gulped a bit and watched with all of his attention.

Keith and Lotor began to fight; their blades clashing on and off as they made their “fencing” look more like an unspoken statement of respect in the form of a dance.

“Your movements are very fluid I'll give you that, but can you be unpredictable?” Lotor said with a smirk.

“You'll just have to wait and see.” Keith said before they're blades clashed again and slid against one another, but Keith moved much quicker than how they were fencing before and makes the balance of their blades become uneven.

Lotor stumbles back. “Very good.” He said seeming more intrigued than impressed.

~ Time Skip ~

Lotor knocked Keith back and caught the breath he was beginning to lose. 

Keith maintained his balance and caught a little breath himself.

“My my, you certainly know how to keep a fighter on their toes...your movements, as fluid as they are, are also too complicated to predict; certainly someone taught you how to do that.” Lotor said with a slight breathlessness to his voice.

“My teacher is my leader, Shiro. He taught me all that I know and I simply advanced on that...you're pretty good yourself though.” Keith replied with the same breathlessness to his voice.

“Well, I commend you on the time you took to perfect such a technique, but it doesn't seem like either one of us is going to emerge victorious from this fight.” Lotor said as he regained his composure.

Keith did the same and stood upright. “So it seems.” He said as he moved his bangs out of his face; his ears twitching as he did this.

The crowd watched them intently.

“It would seem my brother and I are at our limits, but this fight was not in vain I assure you. You have seen how well this Paladin handles himself: more Galra than he is human without a doubt.” Lotor said.

The crowd cheered.

Keith looked around at the crowd.  _ “They're all cheering?” _ He thought looking slightly confused.

“Keith, my brother, they are cheering for you because you have proven yourself to be a true Galra, and one of royal blood at that. Our father is probably very proud right about now and knows for sure I was telling the truth before.” Lotor said.

Keith blinked a few times before nodding and smiling a bit.

“Wow, that was intense! And down right awesome!” Lance said.

“Keith really can fight that's for sure.” Pidge said.

“And he even said Shiro taught him! How cool is that?!” Hunk said.

Shiro smiled gently. 

“Yes, but I just hope this doesn't mean he's not going to be able to come back to us.” Allura said.

In that very instant Shiro got worried.  _ “What if he can't come back?!” _ He thought.


	4. A Prince's Choice

Lotor led Keith out of the arena.

“This better not mean that I can't be a Paladin of Voltron anymore.” Keith said.

“That's to discuss with Father.” Lotor said as they walk.

Keith sighed a bit and nodded.

~ Time Skip ~

The two Galra stopped in front of Zarkon and Honerva.

“As promised, he has proven who he is.” Lotor simply said.

“I will be the judge of that Lotor.” Zarkon said.

Keith gulped a bit before something like a fighting spirit came over him. “You told me to prove who I was in the arena, fight Lotor and win or come to a draw; that’s exactly what happened: we came to a draw and that’s that.” He said.

Zarkon looked at him as if to say he was listening.

“I remember everything from the past; even before I was supposed to not be able to remember anything, but I was shown who I was and I am your son; maybe not completely since I’m half human but I have your blood in my veins!” Keith argued.

Zarkon was slowly getting a smile on his face but it wasn’t very visible yet.

Lotor urged Keith to continue.

“I may be a Paladin of Voltron, but it’s not like you weren’t before! I know you were and you can’t deny it. You were good before Mother became gravely ill! Your intentions for exposing her to quintessence was good!” Keith continued.

Lotor blinked a few times.

Honerva could see Keith’s human father in his eyes with how determined to get to Zarkon he was.  _ “Chase…” _ She thought.

“And how could you possibly know I was a Paladin? How could you know anything of what happened to me and Honerva?!” Zarkon said trying to get Keith to back down as a test.

“Because I was told by someone who was there the whole time to see it; someone who was told by a fellow Paladin of yours before his passing! I don’t doubt his words for a second because you still think like a leader, just not in a beneficial way for others, but for your own empire instead.” Keith said.

“And why do you think I act like this boy?” Zarkon asked.

“Because your exposure to the quintessence was too much; it took over you and now you’re obsessed with it!” Keith said as his eyes narrow slightly and his tail flicked about behind him a little.

Zarkon smiled a little more. “I knew you’d have fire in you to do that.” He said.

“W-wait what?” Keith asked sounding confused.

“Only one of my blood would have such a fire.” Zarkon said before patting Keith’s back strongly.

Keith nearly stumbled forward and glanced at Lotor.

Lotor nodded.

“Does this mean I have to stay here? I would still rather be a Voltron Paladin…” Keith said.

“You would rather be against your empire than join it?!” Zarkon asked with a growl working its way into his voice.

“Yes, I would and do you wanna know why?” Keith said getting that same growl.

“Why?” Zarkon growled.

“Because they accepted me for who I was and have been there much longer than you! I get that you lost me to rebel invaders, but you didn’t even bother to look for me and just assumed I was DEAD! The other Paladins actually searched for me when I disappeared for even so much as a day.” Keith argued; his voice carrying much further than Zarkon’s to Lotor and Honerva’s surprise.

Zarkon was taken aback by his son’s rage.

“You claim to consider me a son, but a true Father, not just a king or emperor, would accept whatever his child turned out to be, even if it differed from him!” Keith said before he turned to leave. “I’m going to get my Paladin armor, my bayard, and my lion so I can leave with the other paladins. If you can consider change, then come find me…” He said before walking away.

Lotor blinked a few times.  _ “Well, that was unexpected.” _ He thought.

Honerva looked at Zarkon; only to see a shocked expression that was slowly mixing with anger and sadness. “Zarkon, maybe you should consider changing things...we can’t lose him again.” She said.

“He can leave if he wants, but change is out of the question; this empire has come too far for that.” Zarkon stubbornly said.

“Father, Keith thinks you can change, shouldn’t you consider it like Mother suggested?” Lotor said not wanting to lose Keith either.

Zarkon snorted but stayed silent.

Narti escorted Keith to the Red Lion; staying silent the whole time.

Keith took the silence as an opportunity to collect himself after all of that.  _ “Ok, those words might just stick with him, and if not I know I can somewhat count on Lotor and Mother to change his mind.” _ He thought as he took a calming deep breath in and sighed silently.

Narti opened the hangar where Keith’s armor and lion were.

Keith looked at her. “Thank you Narti.” He softly said.

The blind half-Galra nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder.  _ “I will try to be your support as much as I can should the others try to turn against you...even though that might be going against Lotor…” _ She thought to him.

Keith nodded. “I appreciate that, but I don’t think it’ll be necessary. I also don’t want you to lose your place with Lotor; he needs you more than you think.” He said before going into the hangar to change into his Paladin armor.

Narti cracked a small smile but it quickly went away before she walked away.

~ Time Skip ~

The Red Lion roared when he knew Keith was back at the helm and let the others know that they were leaving the docking bay.

Shiro heard the roar. “Allura, Keith is in the Red Lion and is going to leave; we need to do the same.” He said.

Allura nodded.  _ “It’s a shame Keith couldn’t convince Zarkon to change; things would’ve been so much easier…” _ She thought before getting the castle ready to leave.

Both hangars for the castle and the Red Lion opened for the two to leave.

Red was the first to leave; bolting out as soon as it was safe to so he could get Keith away from possible danger.

Allura took the castle out of Zarkon’s ship and followed the Red Lion for a bit. “Keith, I think it’s time you bring your lion in to dock now.” She said.

“Ok.” Keith said before having Red turn around and head to her hangar.


	5. Change

About a week after the team left Zarkon’s ship, Keith was getting his transformations between Human and Galra under control in his room.

Shiro knocked on Keith’s door.

“What is it?” Keith asked as he changed from Galra to Human.

Shiro opened the door and walked in. “Do you have a minute?” He asked.

“Yeah, sure what’s up?” He asked as he sat on his bed.

“Well, I kinda wanted to ask you a few things about what happened with Lotor and Zarkon.” Shiro said as he sat with him.

“What about it?” Keith asked.

“Well, what did you end up talking to Zarkon about?” Shiro asked.

“I tried convincing him to change since he didn’t want me to come back to you guys, but he didn’t want to hear it. Lotor and my mother then tried to back me up, but he still stayed with his old ways so I left anyway.” Keith said.

“I can only imagine how hard it must’ve been for you to just walk away from your blood family like that…” Shiro said.

Keith shrugged. “It was only a little difficult because of how kind Lotor and Honerva were to me...otherwise it was kinda easy.” He said.

Shiro nodded.

“What else do you wanna know?” Keith asked.

“Well the other thing I wanted to talk to you about wasn’t really a question.” Shiro started as he blushed a bit.

Keith looked curiously at him. “Ok, then what is it?” He asked.

“Well, when I was first going to meet with Lotor, I couldn’t really stop thinking about you; if you were really ok, if he did anything to you…” Shiro said.

Keith blushed a bit.

“Then I started remembering things that dated back to the Garrison before I went to Kerberos.” Shiro continued.

Keith gulped a bit and blushed a bit more.

“Just before I got to you, I realized that, with all those thoughts and memories, I’m in love with you, and I have been for a while. I don’t want to lose you just as much as you don’t wanna lose me.” Shiro said.

Keith blushed more and blinked a few times as if he couldn’t believe it. “R-really?” He stuttered.

Shiro nodded and smiled gently when he looked into Keith’s purplish eyes.

Keith smiled and hugged him.

Shiro hugged back and nuzzled him a bit. “Can I ask you one last thing?” He softly asked.

“Y-yeah sure.” Keith said

“Would you mind if you showed me what your full Galra form looks like in person?” Shiro asked in somewhat of a hushed tone.

Keith blushed more and seemed hesitant. “A-are you sure? I-I wouldn’t want to make you have some awful flashback or something.” He said.

“I’m sure, I’ll be fine.” Shiro said.

Keith nodded and hesitantly changed from his human form to his Galra form; his tail slowly uncurling from his body and his ears perking up when his transformation was complete.

Shiro blinked a few times and was practically staring.

“I-is this ok? Y-you’re not freaked out at all?” Keith asked as his ears drooped a bit.

Shiro snapped out of his trance and gulped a bit. “Y-yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a Galra who looked as great as you do...i-if I’m being honest.” He said as he blushed.

Keith blinked a few times in shock. “Really?” He asked.

Shiro nodded and chuckled a bit.

“What’s funny?” Keith asked curiously.

“You need to stop doubting what you hear when it comes from me; I wouldn’t lie to you.” Shiro said as he gently put his flesh hand close to one of Keith’s hands.

Keith glanced at Shiro’s hand and made their fingers intertwine. “I know, but it’s just kinda a habit of mine to doubt stuff like that; it’s not that I don’t believe you though.” He said as he blushed and leaned against the wall at the end of his bed.

Shiro nodded. “Well, I can help you get rid of that habit…” He started as he kinda got closer to his Galra friend.

Keith gulped unnoticeably getting a bit nervous. “H-how?” He asked with a slight stutter.

“I’ll assure you that I mean every word I say. Starting right here, right now.” Shiro answered.

Keith was about to ask another question when he was stopped from uttering another word by Shiro’s lips against his own making his face get very hot as well as his ears.

Shiro got a bit closer to Keith and puts his arms around the Galra boy’s waist as they kissed.

The young Galra gently broke the kiss after a little bit. “W-wait, are you sure this is ok? I-I mean wouldn’t you rather me look human, ya know, like the person you got to know.” He said.

“Your looks don’t matter when it comes to the person I got to know and love; you’re still the same Keith Kogane to me.” Shiro softly said.

Keith smiled shyly. “Ok, I just wanted to be sure.” He said.

Shiro gently moved Keith onto his lap, sitting sideways, as he lightly pinned the Red Paladin to the wall. “It’s ok, I know.” He softly said.

Keith felt the Black Paladin’s arms around his waist making him, almost instinctively, put his arms around his neck.

Shiro leaned closer to Keith as he kissed him over and over again.

Keith kissed back and his tail curls up against the small of Shiro’s back.  _ “If this is just a dream then I never wanna wake up…” _ He thought as he unconsciously purrs from all the affection.

Shiro chuckled a little as they kissed and moved one of his arms so that he could run his fingers through the longest part of Keith’s hair.

Keith felt his heart pound at his chest and moved one hand to the back of Shiro’s head.

Shiro gently broke the kiss so the two of them could catch their breath.

The Red Paladin looked almost dazed as he caught his breath; his ears practically limp and his heart still racing.

“You ok?” Shiro asked with a slight chuckle to his voice as he rubbed one of Keith’s fluffy purple ears.

“Y-yeah, I’m ok.” Keith said still seeming dazed.

Shiro chuckled more and smiled. “Too much for the first time I ever kissed you?” He asked.

“N-no, it just feels like it’s too good to be true. T-to be honest I thought about stuff like this before...like back at the Garrison.” Keith said as his face started getting all hot again.

Shiro blushed and blinked a few times. “You of all people had thoughts like that?” He asked.

“W-well yeah I-I mean i-it wasn’t that much it was just kissing not-” Keith said before he started to stumble with his words and ramble.

Shiro smiled gently and kissed him lightly to stop him.

Keith was caught a little off guard but still kissed back.

Shiro kept that kiss short and gently pulled away. “I was teasing you Keith.” He softly said.

“O-oh. Right.” Keith stuttered with a shy smile.

Shiro chuckled again.  _ “My god he’s too cute at times, I swear.” _ He thought.

Keith gulped a bit and his tail curled up to the side of his own leg as he covered his face.

Shiro chuckled more and gently took Keith’s hands away from his face to hold them. “Don’t hide your face Keith.” He softly said as he looked into the Galra boy’s glowing yellow eyes.

Keith’s ears twitched a bit before he decided to change back into his human form.

Shiro couldn’t stop looking at him and gulped a bit.  _ “Everytime I look at him I just want to kiss him…” _ He thought before letting his desire get the best of him and he kissed Keith gently.

Keith kissed back and felt something a bit colder than his skin touch his side making him gasp a bit.

Shiro took that quick opportunity to slip his tongue into Keith’s mouth; still holding onto the Red Paladin’s side underneath his shirt.

Keith’s face flushed a dark red and his ears were burning from how much he was blushing as he just went with it.

The Black Paladin slowly lifted Keith’s shirt just a little to around and find out what Keith hid under his shirt.

Keith blushes a lot more, if that was physically possible, as he felt Shiro’s tech hand gently running across his skin just pretty much feeling up his torso.

Shiro put his other hand on Keith’s hip and gently squeezed by just a little as his tongue ran across the rim of Keith’s as if to urge him to play along.

Keith moved his tongue against Shiro’s and started to get a little limp against the wall.

Shiro felt Keith’s body relax quite a bit and gently broke the kiss; a thin trail of saliva stretching from his own to Keith’s tongue.

Keith caught a little bit of breath. “I-is something wrong?” He breathlessly asked.

“You relaxed quiet a bit, and it happened very quickly; how come?” Shiro said thinking something was wrong.

“I-I don’t know; something about what we were doing just felt good...l-like really good.” Keith said.

“Just kissing made you feel that good?” Shiro asked.

Keith gulped a bit and nodded. “T-that’s not a bad thing is it?” He asked.

“No. It’s just something I didn’t know about your body; there’s nothing bad about it.” Shiro said.

“O-oh.” Keith said.

“I don’t think we should go any further than just kissing right now though; I wouldn’t want to move too fast.” Shiro said.

Keith nodded a bit. “Ok.” He said.


	6. The Paladin Trials

The following morning Allura had called the Paladins to the bridge to tell them something she remembered her father telling her about.

“So what’s going on Allura?” Lance asked.

“I remembered something my father told me long ago before Zarkon turned against the other Paladins. It was something rather important for the five of you.” Allura said.

“What was it that your father told you?” Hunk asked.

“He told me about these trials that each Paladin had to go through.” Allura said.

“What kind of trials?” Pidge asked.

“For each Paladin it was different, but I’m not sure if the trials have changed; it has been 10,000 years after all.” Allura said.

“I’m sure they haven’t changed that much Princess.” Coran said.

“Whatever these trials are, how do they help us?” Keith asked.

“The trials test how well you connect with your lion, your personal strength, and your combined intelligence. Each Paladin has a different trial ground they have to stay in until the trial is complete.” Allura said.

“So these trials are supposed to help us get even closer to our lions?” Keith asked.

“That’s right.” Allura said with a smile.

“Where are these trial grounds?” Shiro asked.

“Only the lions know the answer to that question.” Allura said seeming a little sad about that statement.

“Wait so we’d have to split up?” Hunk asked.

“For a little while yes, but Coran and I will try our best to stay within range so we can communicate; we wouldn’t want you all to be out there without some way of letting us know if something goes wrong.” Allura said.

Coran simply nodded.

“Or instead of splitting up one of us could just leave first, finish the trial, come back, and the next person can go.” Lance suggested.

“We could do that, but it would be quicker for all of you to go to your own trial grounds.” Allura said.

“Alright then that’s what we’ll do.” Shiro said with a little reluctance.

Keith gulped a bit.  _ “I have to admit I liked Lance’s plan better…” _ He thought as he glanced at Shiro.

“Since we don’t know how much time we have without Zarkon or Lotor attacking I suggest you five get going now.” Allura said.

The Paladins nodded and headed to their lions.

~ The Yellow Paladin’s Trial ~

Hunk landed on a planet that was experiencing a sand storm. “Whoa...what planet is this?” He said.

“This is the planet Niloofar. Like the other Paladin trial grounds, it’s in the Karthulian System.” Coran said.

“Oh ok. So what kind of trial do I have to do?” Hunk asked.

“That is for your lion to tell you. Good luck to both you and your lion.” Allura said.

Hunk nodded and sighed a bit. “Ok Yellow, tell me what I have to do.” He said as he mentally prepared himself.

The yellow lion tells Hunk what he needed to do in order to complete the trial.

“Alright! Let’s get to it then!” Hunk said before having Yellow move; starting the trial almost instantly.

~ The Green Paladin’s Trial ~

Pidge landed on a planet covered in rain forests. “Wow, this place is pretty densely packed with forests. Coran what is this place?” She said.

“This is Griezian Sur.” Coran said.

“So this is one of the five planets in the Karthulian System?” Pidge asked.

“Correct. Now, as I’ve already told Hunk, your trial is up to your lion. This is a major bonding experience for the two of you, so make sure you listen well. Good luck to you both.” Allura said.

“Thanks guys.” Pidge said before closing her eyes. “What do you want me to do for my trial Green?” She asked.

Green gave Pidge precise instructions to follow to the letter and even gives details.

Pidge nodded and opened her eyes. “Let’s get started then.” She said before having Green take off into the forests around them.

~ The Blue Paladin’s Trail ~

Lance lands on a planet, like the others, that was in the Karthulian System, but this one was covered in snow, ice, and blue crystals. He whistled a bit in amazement. “Wow, never seen a planet like this before. Which one is it?” He asked.

“This is Bluve. I don’t think I need to tell you, but it is extremely cold out there so I wouldn’t think about leaving your lion or taking too long.” Coran said.

Lance nodded. “Alright, so what about my trial?” He asked.

“As I’ve told Pidge and Hunk, and what I’m going to be telling Shiro and Keith, your trial is up to your lion. Listen to her instructions carefully and good luck to you both.” Allura said.

“Will do you two, thanks.” Lance said before closing his eyes. “Alright Blue, what do you need me to do for this trial?” He asked.

Blue told Lance what he was supposed to do for his trial, giving some details here and there but no specifics.

“Ok! Let’s do this!” Lance said before starting the trial with Blue.

~ The Black Paladin’s Trial ~

Shiro landed on a rocky planet that had tons of caves. “Alright, this is it Black…” He said before seeing Coran and Allura come up on a small screen. “Coran, what planet is this exactly?” He asked.

“This is the planet known as Talwar Six. The caves you see are like labyrinths; they were created by giant space wombeasts.” Coran said.

“Ok then. So is this trial decided by you, Allura, or the black lion?” Shiro said.

“Your trial will be decided by your lion so make sure you listen well and cooperate.” Allura said.

“Understood. Thanks Coran and you too Allura.” Shiro said.

“You’re welcome Shiro, and good luck to both of you.” Coran said before his image disappeared.

Shiro takes a calming deep breath. “Alright then, what is it that you would like me to do for this trial?” He asked as he prepared himself for what Black had in mind.

The black lion told Shiro what she wanted him to do; giving specifics but not many details since she knew Shiro would be fine without many details.

Shiro nodded and looked around. “Ok, we should get started then…” He said before something similar to a bad feeling came to him.  _ “I hope Keith is alright…” _ He thought as he and the black lion started their trial.

~ The Red Paladin’s Trial ~

Keith had Red hover above the unstable rocks and looked around. “Sheesh, nothing says welcome like a ton of active volcanoes and fire.” He sarcastically said.

“This is the planet Yendailian. Be careful of the volcanic blasts; this planet tends to have quite a few every five vargas.” Coran said.

“Noted…” Keith said seeming slightly distracted by his surroundings.

“Is everything alright Keith?” Allura asked.

“To be honest, I’m a little nervous to be in a place like this. For both me and Red this is gonna be really dangerous.” Keith said.

“The red lion is quite strong when it comes to fire; in fact, it’s his strong suit.” Allura said with a reassuring smile.

“Well that’s a bit reassuring, thanks.” Keith said with a bit of a smile.

“Just be cautious here and listen to your lion; he’s the one telling you what your trial will be.” Allura said.

“Ok then, thanks for that.” Keith said.

“Good luck to both of you.” Coran and Allura both said.

“Thanks…” Keith said before looking around again.  _ “This is not gonna be easy…” _ He thought before reminding himself of a certain phrase that had stuck with him for a while now.  _ “Patience yields focus…” _ He thought before gripping the control levers. “Alright Red, how do you want this trial to go?” He softly asked.

Red told his Paladin how he wanted this trial to go, giving plenty of options for how he can do things but definitely had high expectations for him.

Keith nodded “Ok...let’s get this done then.” He said with a hint of his nervousness peeking into his tone.

~ Time Skip: with the Paladins, Coran, and Allura; with the exception of Keith and Shiro ~

Allura was beginning to pace a bit. “Shiro and Keith haven’t been able to communicate with the castle in five vargas! Where are they?” She said sounding worried.

“I’m sure they’re fine Princess.” Coran said.

“Yeah, I mean you said that Talwar Six had caves that were like labyrinths so maybe there’s just poor connection down there.” Pidge said.

“And Yendailian is pretty much an active volcano in itself; maybe with all those explosions the connection gets cut off.” Hunk said.

“You two are probably right; I’m sure they’re fine.” Allura said with a sheepish smile.

Hunk and Pidge smiled a bit back.

~ With Shiro ~

Shiro had gotten a little lost in the labyrinth and stops for a moment to collect himself and focus.  _ “Help me find a way out...please.” _ He thought as he closed his eyes for a moment.

Black’s eyes light up a bit more than normal to show a few other paths.

Shiro smiled and had Black take a path on the far right of him. “Thank you.” He softly said.

Black purred a bit as they went.

~ With Keith ~

Red stopped as Keith told him to and stood at the edge of yet another volcanic pit. “Well, this isn’t going anywhere anymore…” He sighed before leaning back a bit. “Let’s take a minute to assess the situation…” He said.

Red purred a bit and sat.

“Ok...so our communication systems are being blocked by the amount of eruptions and volcanic blasts that come from this planet, visibility is hazy from the extremely high temperatures, and surprisingly there’s no sign of any sort of attacker for miles around.” Keith said as he looked around at his surroundings for anything that stuck out.

Red fired up his scanner for him and purred a bit.

“Oh, thanks.” He said before getting a closer look at the area around them.  _ “Huh...nothing.” _ He thought as he let go of the control levers and leaned back in his chair. “This may take a while…” He muttered.

~ Time Skip: With the others ~

The five waiting in the castle practically froze when they heard the door to the bridge open.

Allura looked over at the doors. “Shiro! Oh thank goodness you and the black lion came back safely!” She said sounding relieved but once again had a sheepish smile. “To be honest I was getting nervous about you.” She said.

“Is Keith back yet?” Shiro asked assuming he was from what Allura said.

“Not yet.” Pidge answered.

“He’s not?” Shiro asked.

“Seems like he and the red lion are still on Yendailian.” Coran said.

Shiro got a slight worried expression when he heard that. “Do you have his location on the scanner or something?” He asked.

“Unfortunately, due to the numerous eruptions and blasts from the planet the castle can’t reach any life that would be on that planet; it’s probably why we haven’t heard from him in about nine vargas.” Coran said.

Shiro’s eyes widened a bit. “So we have no way of knowing if he’s ok?” He asked.

“I’m afraid so.” Coran said.

Shiro looked out the window at the flaming planet.  _ “Please be ok Keith…” _ He thought as he sighed a bit.

“I sure hope he’s alright. He was a bit nervous when he first got to that planet…” Allura said.

“Keith? Nervous? Oh that’s funny.” Lance said.

“No, I could tell by his face and voice that he was indeed nervous.” Allura said.

“Well yeah I mean he’s surrounded by fire, lava, erupting volcanoes, volcanic bursts from the planet itself, and there’s probably absolutely no life on that planet.” Hunk said.

Shiro’s slight expression of worry was beginning to become more apparent.  _ “Please be ok Keith.” _ He thought.

~ With Keith ~

“Ok, we’ve been trying to get through this trial for nine hours and so far haven’t gotten much of anywhere. Did I not do something? Did I not listen to everything?” Keith said.

Red showed him a quick vision of how the trial is supposed to end and simply told him to make that happen however he wants at this point.

Keith took a minute to think things through as he looked at the scanners.  _ “If I can get to the end of this trial however I want to then this should be a little easier. Just follow the source of the blasts and eruptions.” _ He thought before tracking the source of the blasts and eruptions of the scanner. “Ok, let’s try it this.” He said before moving a control lever forward.

~ Time Skip: With the others ~

Shiro leaned against the window continuing to stare at the volcanic planet as he was beginning to get antsy.

“Ok, now it’s been just over eleven vargas. Where the quiznak is Keith?” Allura said showing her worry for the Red Paladin.

Lance and Coran both blinked in surprise. “You actually swear Allura?” Lance asked.

“Only when I get worried or angry.” Allura said as she paced a bit; not even her little mice friends could calm her down now.

Shiro turned to look at the others and was about to say that he would go look for Keith, but the doors to the bridge opened which stopped him.

The six of them looked at the doors.

Keith was standing in the doorway and was holding his helmet at his side; he didn’t appear to be injured.

“Keith!” Allura and Shiro both said.

Shiro ran to the younger Paladin and hugged him tightly.

Keith dropped his helmet the minute Shiro’s arms were around him. “S-Shiro?” He asked as he blinked a few times.

“You had us worried…” Shiro said.

Keith’s eyes widened a bit before he hugged back and leaned into him. “I-I’m sorry. It took me a bit longer than I expected to figure things out with Red.” He said as he put his forehead against Shiro’s shoulder.

“So if eleven vargas was a bit too long, how long were you expecting to take?” Coran asked.

“I dunno, like four or five instead…” Keith said as Shiro let him go. “Look I’m sorry ok? Yeah I took a long time to get things right when I was on Yendailian with Red, but I still completed the trial.” He added.

“You were actually faster than King Alfor if I’m being honest.” Coran said.

“What?” Allura asked sounding surprised.

“Yes, your father actually took seventeen vargas to get things straight with the red lion. The Red Paladin’s test is a difficult one, a little if not equal to the Black Paladin’s trial depending on the pilot’s connection to the lion.” Coran said.

“So Keith has a stronger connection to the red lion than my father?” Allura asked.

“It would seem that way yes, and judging by the numerous times he stepped in to help his Paladin, their connection runs deeper than just pure trust.” Coran said.

“Then what else would the connection be based off of?” Keith asked.

“I’m not entirely sure myself since the lions can be quite the mystery at times, but if I had to take a good guess I would say somewhere in that almost-indestructible body of his, he has a heart for you Keith.” Coran said.

Keith blinked a few times. “Seriously?” He asked.

“Like I said, I’m not entirely sure so that’s just a guess.” Coran answered.

“Wow! That’s pretty cool!” Hunk said as he gave Keith a quick, big ol’ bear hug. 

Pidge seemed fascinated and smiled at her fellow Paladin.

Lance blinked a few times before he remembered something. “So, where you actually nervous about your trial?” He asked smirking arrogantly.

“If I’m being honest yes I was. There was a ton of flames, lava, and eruptions going on over there so I’m pretty sure you’d be freaking the fuck out if you were in my place.” Keith answered honestly.

“Oh yeah? Did you freak the fuck out?” Lance asked.

“Not exactly, but I did have to stop a few times to regain my focus and control.” Keith admitted.

Lance seemed shocked by how calm Keith was being.  _ “I’m doing what I usually do that ticks him off, but he’s not getting mad! What the heck is going on here?!” _ He thought.

“Something wrong Lance?” Pidge asked with a slight smirk.

“That’s not Keith.” Lance said outright.

Keith blinked a few times looking confused and a bit appalled.

“Of course that’s Keith. He’s got his armor on still, he looks the same as he did when he left since he probably didn’t leave his lion, and he still acts the same.” Hunk said.

“Oh yeah? Wouldn’t the real Keith get angry with me about asking if he was nervous or scared? He’d get all defensive right?” Lance asked.

Keith looked unamused and sighed heavily. “As true as it is that I would normally get mad about you questioning me on getting nervous or scared, but I am NOT in the mood for this crap alright? I’m too tired for this.” He said; snapping towards the end.

Shiro put a hand on his shoulder. “Maybe you should get some rest if you’re tired. We all should since those trials were probably at least a little tiring for all of us.” He said acting as the usual voice of reason.

Keith sighed a bit and nodded. “Alright. Fine.” He said before picking up his helmet.

Allura saw how frazzled Keith looked and frowned a bit. “It’ll be good for you all to get sleep like Shiro said.” She said.

Keith just nodded and headed for his room without another word.

Pidge yawned and stretched a bit before walking with Hunk towards their rooms.

Lance sighed a bit and started walking to his room. “Should’ve just kept my mouth shut…” He muttered before hesitantly heading to Keith’s room to apologize.  _ “It’s about time I stop all the arguments and fights right now.” _ He thought.

Shiro watched Allura and Coran go to their rooms and waited a bit leaning against one of the windows of the bridge.

Lance knocked on Keith’s door.

“What?” Keith asked sounding a bit more tired now.

Lance walked into the room with a guilty look on his face. “Before you ask what I’m doing here, I wanna say I’m sorry...for pretty much everything I’ve done to make you snap like you did back in the bridge. I should’ve just left it alone after I got your answer; I just never saw you as someone who got nervous or scared about anything. You just seem like one of those fearless kinds of people.” He said.

Keith looked rather surprised. “Well, I certainly didn’t expect the always-confident Lance McClain to ever apologize to me of all people, but I accept your apology; in fact I appreciate it, but right now I think I just need some sleep to cool down.” He said as he smiled a bit.

Lance chuckled a bit. “Alright, thanks for that, and you sleep well.” He said before going to leave.

“Yeah, you too.” Keith said before yawning big and flopping backwards onto his bed.

Lance went to his room and smiled a bit to himself.  _ “That actually felt really good to say that.” _ He thought before he went to bed.

Shiro yawned a bit before going to his room; passing by Keith’s as he went, but he stopped when he got to Keith’s door. He looked tempted to knock on the door before he succumbed to that temptation and knocked.

Keith opened one eye and glanced at the door. “Yeah?” He asked; his voice sounding a bit raspy from being tired.

Shiro walked into the room. “Hey, I didn’t wake you did I?” He said.

“Nah, you didn’t wake me.” He said as he sat up on his forearms.

“Ok, just checking.” Shiro said.

“Is everything ok?” Keith asked.

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” Shiro said before going over to his raven-haired friend.

“Are you sure everything is ok because it sure doesn’t sound like it to me. What’s up?” Keith said as he sat up all the way and patted the spot next to him on his bed.

Shiro sat with him. “I guess I’m still kinda thinking about earlier, ya know, how everyone including myself was getting really worried about you not coming back or being able to communicate for almost half a day. That’s a long time to not hear from someone when you’re in the same system and on the same communication frequency.” Shiro said.

Keith hugged him. “I’m really sorry I took so long...I-I just had a lot of trouble figuring out how to get through the trial AND create a better bond with Red at the same time. I don’t know if it was that difficult for you since your easily liked by a lot of people, but for me communication isn’t easy; especially with a lion that’s in a way just as difficult as me.” He said.

Shiro looked at him and put a hand on the side of the younger boy’s face. “I just don’t want to lose you…” He softly said.

Keith put a hand on Shiro’s and looked into his eyes. “You won’t lose me. I-if I get lost or I’m taken somewhere, I promise I will find my way back…” He said.

Shiro smiled a bit. “This conversation feels familiar.” He commented.

“It’s because I said the same thing to you months before our battle with Zarkon.” Keith said as he leaned into Shiro.

Shiro gently lifted Keith’s chin and leaned in to kiss him.

Keith met him halfway and their lips softly met.

Shiro put an arm around the raven-haired waist and gently pulled him closer.

The Red Paladin’s face started getting a bit red as they kept kissing; their lips almost never parting.

Shiro gently broke the kiss; not exactly wanting to stop but he had remembered that Keith was still very tired.

“W-what’s wrong?” Keith asked.

“Nothing; I just don’t want to keep you up.” Shiro said as he ran his thumb against Keith’s cheek.

Keith smiled sleepily. “Ok.” He softly said before getting an idea. “W-would you stay here with me though? I-I’m not sure if those nightmares will come back and you seem to keep them away.” He said; not entirely the truth but it was pretty darn close to it.

Shiro smiled gently and kissed Keith lightly and quickly. “Sure.” He softly said.


	7. When Ties Are Tested

The next morning, the Paladins were woken by an alarm.

“All Paladins please report to the bridge! This is an emergency!” Allura said.

Within just a minute and a half all five Paladins were standing in front of Allura; all wearing their suits, bayards ready, and they all looked like they were ready for just about anything.

“What’s going on?” Keith asked.

“Galra carriers are approaching quickly; it looks like they are coming to attack.” Allura said.

Keith’s eyes narrowed. “Coran, can you pull up a visual of these carriers?” He asked.

Coran nodded and pulled up a visual.

“Whoa! That’s like five carriers and a lot of fighters! What the quiznak is going on?” Lance said.

“I don’t know, but with that amount of ships they mean business. We’re going to need Voltron for this.” Allura said.

Keith stood beside Coran. “Can you zoom in anymore than this?” He asked.

“Are you looking for someone in particular?” Coran asked.

“No, I just want to see what and who exactly we’re up against.” Keith said.

Coran zoomed in a bit more. “No direct visual of any generals or commanding officers; looks like the information you want would have to come from an inside source.” Coran said.

Keith thought for a minute.  _ “An inside source huh?” _ He thought before remembering what Narti told him. “I have a few inside sources I could probably get to, but I can do that when we get out there in the lions.” He said.

“Who are your sources?” Allura asked.

“Lotor and one of his generals: Narti.” Keith said.

Allura blinked a few times. “You’re going to ask them to help?” She asked.

“Well kinda. Just trust me on this.” Keith said before he and the others headed to their lions.

Allura looked at Coran worried.

“I’m sure he knows what he’s doing Princess.” Coran said reassuringly.

The Paladins headed out to help defend the castle.

Keith started tapping into the communication frequency Lotor’s ship used as he attacked fighter ships.

“Lotor, we have a hacker.” Acxa said.

“Who is it?” Lotor asked.

Acxa brought up a visual of the ‘hacker’.

_ “Keith?” _ He thought. “Allow him access.” He said.

Acxa nodded and did as she was told.

“Keith, I see you found my communication frequency. Who helped you with that?” Lotor said.

“Narti gave it to me, but I need your help…” Keith said.

Lotor blinked a few times. “My help? What for?” He asked sounding genuinely surprised.

“I need to know who’s operating the carriers that are headed for the Castle of Lions.” Keith said as he made the red lion dodge a few shots.

“I’ll send you what you need, just try to be careful with that fleet; they’re a bit more dangerous than most.” Lotor said.

“How so?” Keith asked.

“They’re highly trained to take the lions down; Father had them sent out to take Voltron out.” Lotor said.

Keith sighed a bit. “Alright, thanks Lotor...I appreciate the help and the heads up; I’ll relay that to the others.” He said as he took out a few more fighters.

“Vrepit-sa little brother.” Lotor said.

Keith kinda smiled. “Vrepit-sa.” He replied before going back to his original communication frequency.

Lotor smiled gently.

“So what did Lotor say?” Shiro asked.

“He sent me the information on the commanding officers who are in those carriers, but he also told me that this fleet was hand-picked by Zarkon in a way.” Keith answered.

“What do you mean?” Allura asked.

“He picked this fleet because the commanding officers and pilots of the fighters are the most dangerous.” Keith replied.

“So if we take them out, then we’ve got more of a fighting chance to win against the Galra Empire?” Pidge asked as she shoots more fighters.

“Exactly. We really need to get rid of these guys and be cautious about how we handle things with this fleet.” Keith advised.

“Then let’s form Voltron and take ‘em out!” Lance said.

“Not yet, we need to get rid of more fighters.” Shiro said.

“Shiro’s right. Taking out more fighters is going the more cautious route and that’s what we need to do.” Keith said.

“Then let’s kick some Galra fighter butt!” Hunk said as he takes more fighters out.

Allura smiled gently as she heard them talk.  _ “They’ve come so far…” _ She thought as she watched them take more and more fighter ships out. “Coran, give them a little cover fire.” She said.

“I’m on it Princess!” Coran said with a confident grin before he locked onto some fighters.

Allura uses the Castle’s defenses to take them out.

“Nice shot you guys!” Shiro said.

“Just trying to help.” Coran and Allura both said smiling.

“Alright, most of the fighters have been taken out; let’s go for those carriers.” Keith said.

“Good idea Keith, let’s form Voltron and get this done!” Shiro said.

From afar, Lotor and his generals watched the five lions transform into the Universe’s protector: Voltron. He smiled a bit more looking proud.  _ “It would seem the winning side is that of Team Voltron.” _ He thought.

“Keith, I’m gonna need a sword.” Shiro said.

“On it!” Keith said as he put his bayard in its slot and turned it to lock it in; making Voltron form the Flame Sword.

~ Time Skip ~

All but one carrier remained standing in front of Voltron.

“Ok, there’s only one left. Let’s take it out.” Shiro said before the team is struck in back nearest to the right arm by an unknown shooter.

Keith growled. “What now?” He said.

“We can worry about the shooter after we take out the carrier!” Pidge said.

“Pidge is right we need to finish what we started.” Shiro said.

“Ok fine.” Keith said before moving his right control lever forward to take out the last carrier.

As soon as the carrier exploded the team turned their attention to the shooter from before.

Keith took a good long look at the ship and tried to think of who it would be.  _ “At least that’s not Lotor’s ship.” _ He thought.

“Who is that?” Pidge asked.

“I don’t know but whoever they are they’re either against us or they don’t know who we are and just randomly opened fire.” Hunk said.

Keith has Red’s scanner look at the ship and he saw a symbol he recognized on the left wing of the fighter.  _ “No way…” _ He thought. “U-um, guys. Red found something on the wing of that fighter.” He said.

“What is it?” Shiro asked.

Keith sent the image of the zoomed in scan of the left wing to the other lions. “Does that symbol look familiar to any of you?” He asked.

Shiro’s eyes widened. “The Galaxy Garrison?! But how did they get a fighter out here?!” He asked.

“I’m not sure but I’m sure they’re attacking us because they’re assuming we’re aliens.” Keith said.

“Well technically one of us is.” Pidge said.

“They don’t need to know that.” Keith said.

Shiro saw a carrier coming into view behind the fighter. “We’ve got more company.” He said.

Keith looked at the carrier and got an unamused look. “Seriously? How long were we gone for this to happen?” He asked sounding rather annoyed.

“What’re they even out here for?” Lance asked.

“I have no idea but I’m not sure asking them is a good idea.” Keith said.

“How come? If they see it’s just us they might just leave us alone.” Pidge said.

“If they find out it’s us something bad might happen; they might run tests on us because we’ve been out in space for who knows how long, and they’re probably gonna assume we’ve been in contact with aliens…” Keith said.

“Oh. Right.” Pidge said before she sighed. “So what do we do?” She asked.

“I think it’s about time we get back to the castle and get outta here.” Shiro said.

“Yeah, I don’t think it would be a very good idea to take out a Garrison carrier so let’s just go with that.” Hunk said.

The team disassembled Voltron and began flying back to the castle.

“Allura, get the castle ready to leave once the lions are in their hangars.” Shiro said.

“Alright.” Allura said.

Coran helped get the castle ready to leave the area.

The Garrison carrier started firing at the lions.

Keith growled and had Red turn around to fire back at the guns of the carrier.

“Keith what’re you doing?!” Shiro asked as he stopped just outside his hangar.

“Get inside, I’m stopping them from firing at us.” Keith said.

“Just hurry ok?” Shiro said before getting Black inside her hangar.

Keith takes the guns of the carrier out but gets shot at by the fighters. “Shit…” He muttered.

“Keith, get your lion inside the castle; if they’re going to keep shooting then you should just avoid it by now.” Coran said.

Keith sighed a bit. “Fine.” He said before he had Red turn to head for his hangar.

Red took a few hits before getting into his hangar; the bay door shutting and castle left for another location soon after.

Keith walked out of Red when he opened his mouth but he stopped just outside and turned to him as he closed his mouth. “Sorry Red, I got a bit carried away back there.” He said as he put a hand on his nose.

Red purred a bit and relaxed slowly.

“I know we still have a long way to go so I’m really gonna try to do better for you and the team.” He said looking down and away for a moment.

Red nudged his hand and made a growling noise.

Keith looked at him and smiled a bit. “Thanks for that. Get some rest.” He said as he sat near him. “I might stay here a little bit if that’s ok with you.” He said.

Red let him lean on his paw and purred a little.

Keith smiled gently and closed his eyes for a bit as he leaned back.

“We didn’t just leave without Keith did we?” Hunk asked.

“No I made sure the Red lion was with us before we left; there’s nothing to worry about Hunk.” Allura said.

“Oh. Ok good.” The Yellow Paladin said with a smile.

Shiro went to go see where Keith was since he was the only one not at the bridge. He first checked his room just in case but then figured he was still with Red after that.  _ “He wouldn’t really go anywhere else.” _ He thought as he walked to the red lion’s hangar.

Keith was almost asleep when he heard footsteps getting closer so he sat up and blinked a few times to wake up at least a little.

Shiro poked his head in. “Oh, there you are.” He said.

“Yeah, I kinda wanted to stay with Red a little longer. A-and look I know you said to just fall back, I’m sorry I didn’t really listen; I’m not gonna make that mistake again.” Keith said as he stood.

“I’m not worried about that…” Shiro said before he walked over to Keith; he obviously had something he wanted to do.

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Y-you’re not?” He asked before he was scooped up off his feet and held in Shiro’s arms; one of Shiro’s hands at his lower back and the other holding him up like the seat of a chair under his butt. He blushed a lot and was about to ask what exactly was going on, but his question was answered before it was even asked when he felt Shiro’s lips against his own.

Shiro kept Keith close to him as he passionately kissed the raven-haired Paladin; soon feeling one of Keith’s hands against the side of his face and an arm around his neck.

Keith’s ears began to burn a bright red as they continued to kiss.

Shiro soon broke the kiss to look at Keith.

Keith was speechless from what had just happened, but he just looked surprised if anything.

“W-was that ok for me to do or was it too much?” Shiro asked.

Keith gulped a bit and cleared his throat a little. “It was nice. I-I was just surprised by it.” He answered.

“How come?” Shiro asked; not even bothering to put Keith on his feet.

“I-I didn’t exactly take you for someone who did that sort of ‘surprise passionate kiss’ thing.” Keith said; his voice making him seem rather shy about it.

Shiro smiled shyly. “Yeah I know, but to be honest I’ve always wanted to do that.” He admitted.

Keith blushed more. “W-wait to me or someone else?” He asked.

“To you, and yes, only you.” Shiro answered.

Keith smiled a bit still seeming shy but hugged Shiro around the neck anyway.

Shiro held Keith closer and kissed his cheek as he put his head against the side of Keith’s.

The raven-haired teen closed his eyes as he remained in Shiro’s arms. “Can I ask you something?” He softly asked.

“Sure.” Shiro said.

“How come you choose now to do all of this; n-not that I don’t like it because I do I’m just a little curious.” Keith asked.   
“I don’t exactly know to be honest; the timing just felt right I guess.” Shiro said.

Keith smiled a bit and put his forehead against Shiro’s. “It was a nice surprise.” He softly said.

“Literally sweeping you off you your feet is nice?” Shiro teased.

Keith blushed a bit more. “Well yeah I mean your arms are pretty damn comfortable not gonna lie.” He said teasing a bit back.

Shiro chuckled a bit. “Just comfy huh? Nothing else?” He asked before lightly squeezing Keith’s butt.

Keith blushed a lot more and squeaked a tiny bit. “H-hey what was that for?” He stuttered.

Shiro chuckled again. “Because I can. Got a problem?” He said.

Keith gulped a bit and glanced away as his face reddened. “N-no.” He stuttered again.

The Black Paladin smirked a bit. “Then you wouldn’t mind if I did it again would you?” He asked with a rather seductive tone.

Keith shivered a bit. “I-I guess not, but u-um…” He started to say before he stopped and his face got redder.

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Yes?” He asked.

“W-were you planning on having this go any further than where we are now?” Keith asked before trying to cover his face.

Shiro blushed a bit. “Hey hey c’mon look at me.” He said trying not to chuckle at how adorable he thought Keith was being.

Keith looked at him.

“If it’s ok with you, I would like to take this further...I wanna show you just how much you mean to me.” Shiro said as he gently put Keith on his feet.

Keith gulped a bit and seemed a bit unsure. “I-I don’t know. I’ve never done anything like that before. H-how would I know if I was ready for something like that?” He said.

Shiro kept Keith close. “You’d know when you’re ready when you feel it; I can’t exactly explain the feeling but trust me you’ll know it when you feel it.” He softly said.

“O-ok.” Keith stuttered.

“If you want, we could take it nice and slow until you feel like you’re ready.” Shiro suggested.

Keith smiled shyly. “That sounds good to me.” He said.

“Alright then.” Shiro softly started as he gently took Keith’s hand. “Let’s go to my room; that way we’ll have a bit more privacy.” He said.

Keith blushed and nodded. “Ok.” He said.

Shiro smiled gently and led Keith to his room.

_ “Holy shit...this is actually happening! I-I never thought we’d get this far.” _ Keith thought as he followed Shiro.


	8. Giving Love a Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the reason for the Explicit rating *wink* *wink*

The moment the door closed behind the two Paladins, Shiro gently pulled Keith into his arms and pressed his lips against the younger boy’s.

Keith blushed and went with the kisses as he leaned into Shiro.

The Black Paladin gently pinned Keith to the wall as they kissed; putting an arm right next to Keith’s head against the wall and a hand on his hip.

Keith moved his hips to get closer to Shiro as they kissed and put his arms around Shiro’s neck.

Shiro gently broke the kiss for a moment. “I-is this too fast for you?” He asked.

“N-no, t-this is fine.” Keith said with a slight stutter.

“You’re sure?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Keith said.

Shiro smiled gently. “Ok, I’m just checking.” He softly said before he kissed Keith again.

Keith kissed back and held onto Shiro’s armor.

“I think the armor is getting in the way. What do you think?” Shiro softly said after breaking the kiss once again.

Keith simply nodded; not exactly trusting his voice right now.

Shiro gently kissed Keith’s jaw as he removed the slightly shorter boy’s armor first.

Keith blushed and gulped a bit as he moved to help Shiro get the armor off.

Shiro slowly peeled every piece of armor off of Keith and let it drop to the floor, leaving the shorter boy in just a pair of form-fitting underwear, before placing a hand on Keith’s bare chest; soon feeling how fast and hard the Red Paladin’s chest was pounding. “Man, your heart is really going. Are you sure this is ok?” He said.

“I-I’m just a little nervous, a bit excited…” Keith said before trailing off.

“It’s a lot I know, and if you’d feel more comfortable going slower you can tell me; I’m not gonna get mad if it’s a bit much for you.” Shiro softly said as he gently ran his thumb against Keith’s chest.

“I-it’s not that it’s too much. You’re the first one I’ve ever done something like this with. Hell you were my first kiss! There’s a lot of feelings I’m trying to get through my head that all have to do with you.” Keith said as he gently put a hand on Shiro’s.

“Maybe I can help you. Before we go any further with this, let’s sit down and talk so we can help you get all these mixed feelings in check.” Shiro said as if he was trying to keep Keith calm.

Keith nodded and walked with Shiro to the bed so they could sit down.

Shiro had Keith face him. “Ok, so there’s a lot of firsts for you that have been going on since this battle with the Galra Empire got serious. You had your first kiss weeks after Lotor told us you have Galra blood in your veins. I knew you were nervous about me seeing you as a Galra, but as I told you before, after I kissed you for the first time, that I don’t care what you look like as long as you’re still the same Keith Kogane on the inside.” Shiro started.

Keith nodded. “T-this is my first intimate relationship with anyone; especially with someone I’ve had and still have feelings for that lasted for this long. I-I don’t know what makes me so nervous about this. Whether it’s my first time doing all of this, or it’s just me doing this with you, or some other third thing...I-I just...I feel like if something happens after all this and I lose you that’ll be the end of all of it. I don’t want to lose something like this; I thought I lost you before when you didn’t come back from the Kerberos Expedition until a year later...I don’t want something worse to happen.” He said as tears started coming from his eyes.

Shiro gently wiped the tears away with his thumbs and kissed him lightly and quickly; keeping his hands on the sides of Keith’s face. “I understand not wanting to lose something like that; I thought the same thing when I thought we lost you and the Red lion. I didn’t want to lose being with someone like you; someone who shares my fears, my love, and hopes. I am never going to find someone like you, and there’s nowhere I’d rather be, that I wouldn’t try to get from somewhere else no matter where it was, than here looking at you.” He said; the sincerity of his words showing in his eyes. “And if words don’t prove just how much you mean to me over the universe then let me show you; I promise you I can take away the nervousness, most of your fear if not all of it, and replace them with a different confidence about all of this.” He added.

Keith had no words. Once again, he knew Shiro was right; he knew Shiro could do exactly what he said. So instead of just nodding, he hugged Shiro tightly and got as close to him as physically possible; some of his body trembling with his lingering mixed emotions and obvious nervousness. “Ok. As much as I believe what you say, I still want you to show me.” He said as a few more tears escaped his eyes.

Shiro wiped the tears away and smiled lovingly. “Ok.” He softly said as he started to take his own armor off.

Keith helped him and soon felt Shiro’s lips against his once again as his last piece of armor, even the cloth underneath, fell to the floor. He kissed back almost eagerly as he put his arms around Shiro’s neck and leaned into him a bit again.

Shiro gently put his hands on Keith’s lower and mid back and slowly had Keith lay down under him; one of his hands then moving to Keith’s side and the other to one of his thighs.

Keith blushed and felt his heart racing a bit again.

Shiro started kissing down Keith’s neck starting from his jaw and slowly started to pull at the waistline of the raven-haired teen’s underwear.

Keith blushed more and couldn’t help but let a small, slightly stifled moan slip out as he felt Shiro’s kisses moving down the length of his neck.

Shiro blushed when he heard the younger boy’s voice even just a little, but then he wanted to hear it more. “You don’t need to hold your voice back Keith.” He started.

Keith gulped a bit. “H-how come?” He stuttered.

“Because I would love to hear what that voice of your sounds like.” Shiro said in a rather seductive tone as he went to continue kissing Keith’s skin.

Keith felt his warm breath spread across his skin and shivered slightly from how nice it felt. “O-ok.” He stuttered before realizing that both of them were completely undressed making him blush more.

Shiro kissed Keith’s collar bone a bit before lightly biting it.

Keith let another moan slip out before he gasped a bit, but his voice wasn’t stifled as Shiro requested.

Shiro gently licks the spot that he bit and sucked on it just a little to see what kind of reaction he’d get from the younger Paladin.

Keith let another moan slip out as he put his head back against his pillow.

Shiro chuckled a bit. “I haven’t even gotten to the best part yet.” He teasingly said close to Keith’s ear.

“T-the best part?” Keith said without thinking about it first; his voice sounded a bit shaky and dazed from the sensations his surprisingly sensitive skin was making him feel. 

“Would you rather I start to get to that part?” Shiro asked.

Keith thought about what he meant and blushed a lot more but didn't entirely know how to answer. 

Shiro took Keith's silence as a little bit of an opportunity to keep playing around with his body and went back to kissing down the raven-haired boy’s skin; stopping at one of the hardened buds on his chest to gently twirl it around with his tongue before putting his lips around it to kiss it. 

Keith gently held onto Shiro's arm and the sheets as his heated breath escaped him when he lets a moan slip out.

Shiro took his mouth off the small bud, now red and hard from the attention, and moves down towards a drooling member that seemed to sit heavily on Keith's abdomen. An idea popped into Shiro's mind making a wicked smirk curl onto his lips. “Mind if I get a taste of you Kitten?” He asked; his breath just barely grazing Keith's erection which earns a small whine from the nightshade-eyed teen. 

Keith stumbled with his words and runs his fingers through his hair when nothing came out right; his face extremely red from the nickname he had been addressed as. 

“Just a nod or a shake of the head will do.” Shiro said.

Keith nodded and gulped a bit.

Shiro leaned up for a moment to kiss Keith gently yet quickly before moving back down to Keith's hardened member, that was just begging for attention, and teasing it a little with his tongue. 

Keith gasped and moaned softly before putting a hand over his mouth. 

Shiro glanced up at Keith but when he saw that the younger boy was attempting to muffle his voice again he stopped and leaned up again. “Hey, what happened to not hiding that beautiful voice from me?” He said in a soft tone. 

Keith gulped a bit and went to take his hand away.

“I don't need to hold your hands do I Kitten?” Shiro teasingly said in a low tone almost in Keith's ear. 

The younger Paladin shivered a bit from the tone Shiro used. “N-no. Y-you don't need to do that.” He stuttered.

Shiro chuckled a bit and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Good boy.” He softly said before going back to Keith's needy cock and kisses the pre-cum soaked head. 

Keith's hips twitched a bit from the small touch. 

Shiro smirked a bit before slowly starting to take all of Keith's erection into his mouth.

Keith moaned softly as his ears burned a bright red and gently grabbed at Shiro's hair.

Shiro held onto Keith's thighs as he slowly bobbed his head a few times. 

Keith's hair feathered out as he arched his back and put his head back into the pillow more; a heated moan slipping out in a bit of a higher register than his normal voice. 

Shiro blushed a bit slowly took Keith's cock out of his mouth after getting a taste of the pre-cum that was almost continuously oozing out of the slit.

Keith gulped a bit and caught a little bit of the breath he lost from the pleasure; his midnight-colored orbs halfway open as he looked at the bigger man seeming dazed.

Shiro leaned up to meet Keith's gaze and was just inches from his lips. “Sweet, just like you baby.” He softly whispered.

Keith blushed and felt the heat from Shiro's lips making him want to sit up to meet the swollen pair hungrily.

Shiro saw the hunger in Keith's eyes and kissed him deeply as he brought his hands up to gently rub at Keith's waistline just over the bone.

Keith moaned softly into the kiss as his heart pounded at his chest.

The Black Paladin gently squeezed the Red Paladin’s waist a little as if to massage that spot.

Keith moaned a little more leaving a bit of an opening for Shiro.

Shiro almost instantly pushed his tongue into Keith's mouth and curled it around Keith's as if he was trying to devour him.

Keith put his arms around Shiro's neck before needing to break the kiss for air.

“Now that I've got you a little more in the mood, would you like me to get to the best part Kitten?” Shiro softly asked his breathless lover.

Keith simply nodded as he caught his breath a little.

Shiro smiled a bit and gently lifted Keith’s hips. “I’m going to make sure this as painless as possible so I don’t hurt you as much.” He softly said as he put something slick on his fingers.

Keith gulped a bit and nodded. “O-ok.” He said before feeling a cold substance being gently massaged at his entrance and then slowly pushed in making his face get extremely red along with his ears. He tensed up at the feeling of something inside him and moaned.

“Try to relax Keith, it’s ok; I’m not gonna move it until your comfortable.” Shiro softly said.

“I-I’m trying i-it just feels so different.” Keith said as he tried to calm down.

Shiro gently kissed him to try to distract him from his slight discomfort.

Keith kissed back and slowly relaxed before feeling what was already in him go a little deeper making him moan into the kiss.

Shiro gently pushed a second digit into Keith and made sure he wouldn’t tense up again before he slowly started to stretch his entrance little by little.  _ “Wow, he’s so soft in there..” _ He thought.

Keith gasped a bit and tried not to make his voice too loud when he cried out to Shiro.

Shiro slowly pushed a third digit into Keith to get his entrance to stretch out a bit more.

Keith tenses up a little and winces at the slightest from his entrance being stretched that much.

Shiro stopped for a minute to let Keith get used to the change; gently breaking the kiss. “Are you doing ok with all this?” He asked.

“S-sorta.” Keith said seeming a little strained.

“Just try to relax more ok? I’ll try to make this a bit quicker.” Shiro said as he gently lifted one of Keith’s legs so he could get a little closer.

Keith gulped a bit and took a few deep breaths to try to relax. “O-ok.” He said.

“I’m going to move my fingers again so just keep breathing if that helps you relax.” Shiro said in a caring tone.

Keith nodded and soon felt Shiro’s fingers start to move inside him again making him moan again and even arch his back in the slightest; his voice getting a little higher in register again. 

Shiro slowly pushed a final fourth digit into Keith and moved each one once.

Keith arched his back a bit more and cried out to Shiro as tears formed in his eyes. “Shit it hurts.” He breathlessly said.

“Did you want me to stop?” Shiro asked.

“N-no; we’re already too far to stop. J-just put it in.” Keith said as he smooths his hair back.

Shiro nodded. “Ok, but if it’s too much just tell me to stop ok?” He said.

Keith simply nodded and gulped a bit.

Shiro gently pulls his fingers out of Keith and got himself in the right place before he looked at Keith to make sure he was ready for this. “I’m going to put it in now alright, just breath and try to stay relaxed and the pain will be over before you know it; it’ll feel much better after that.” He softly said.

Keith nodded. “O-ok...do it.” He said with a slight shakiness to his voice.

Shiro slowly pushed himself into Keith but stopped every time he tensed up even a little.

Keith’s breathing was a bit heavy as he tried to stay relaxed and the tears in his eyes were threatening to fall.

Shiro leaned over him a bit more and gently kissed him to get him to calm down; wiping the tears away as he once again started pushing further into Keith.

Keith held onto Shiro as he kissed back and moved his legs a bit so that both of them would maybe be a bit more comfortable.

Shiro moved a little closer to Keith which also got him deeper inside the raven-haired teen.

Keith moaned into the kiss and everything just started to feel natural.

Shiro felt Keith relax much more and smiled a bit as they kissed. He broke the kiss for a moment. “I’m gonna move ok?” He said.

“O-ok.” Keith said before he was once again ‘silenced’ by Shiro’s lips against his own.

Shiro started moving at a slow pace at first but couldn’t keep his lips off Keith.

Keith moaned with each time Shiro had thrust into him and gasped when Shiro hit a certain spot.

Shiro licked Keith’s tongue quick before realizing he had hit a soft spot.

“H-hit that spot again…p-please.” Keith breathlessly said with hunger in his voice that made him sound as if he was begging.

Shiro blushed a little. “Ok.” He softly said before he worked on hitting Keith’s soft spot.

Keith cried out to Shiro when he felt his soft spot being hit with almost every thrust.

Shiro grunted a little when he pushed into Keith a few more times and heard more of Keith’s voice practically mewling his name. 

Keith gulped a bit. “S-Shiro, y-you can go a little faster if you want.” He managed to say before his voice became nothing but pleasured echoes that filled the air and Shiro’s ears.

Shiro kissed, sucked, and lightly bit Keith’s neck as he started thrusting a little faster into his younger lover.

Keith held onto Shiro and left a few scratch marks on his back when he moved his hands.

Shiro moaned a bit and started thrusting a little harder into Keith.

The raven-haired teen felt something like a fire start to build up in his belly as he surrendered to the pleasure and let his voice come out more; feeling Shiro hit his soft spot a few times.

Shiro grunted again and felt a similar fire. “I-I’m getting close to cumming.” He said as he kept thrusting into Keith.

“I-I think I am too…” Keith breathlessly said as his arms fell limp on the bed.

Shiro holds Keith’s hands tightly and kissed him deeply as he pinned his lover’s hands to the bed; almost instantly putting his tongue in the raven-haired teen’s mouth.

Keith hungrily kissed back and found himself really moving his hips in time with Shiro’s thrusts.

Shiro pushed into Keith a few more times before gushing a rather large amount of hot cum inside his younger lover and gently broke the kiss when he moaned a bit.

Keith saw stars at the edges of his vision when he felt Shiro fill him and ended up spilling his own seed on his abdomen and some on Shiro’s too.

Shiro was panting a bit and smiled gently at Keith as he let go of his hands to move some of the younger boy’s hair out of his face.

Keith opened his eyes after catching a little bit of breath; he too was panting. “W-wow…” He muttered breathlessly.

Shiro slowly pulled himself out of Keith.

Keith stifled one last, small moan as he felt Shiro pull out of him; leaving nothing but the seed inside, even though some of it was beginning to leak out and dribble down to the sheets.

Shiro kissed him lightly and looked into his eyes. “I think we can get cleaned up in the morning...what do think?” He asked when he noticed how tired Keith looked.

“Y-yeah…” Keith said sleepily.

Shiro smiled lightly and laid down with Keith under the covers; keeping the raven-haired teen close in his arms. “I love you Keith.” He softly said.

Keith kept his head against Shiro’s chest and got comfier as he closed his eyes. “I love you too Shiro.” He softly said with a sleepiness to his voice as he smiled gently.


	9. Conquering the Monsters

The following morning Keith turned over onto his side to try and feel around for Shiro, but he wasn’t there making the young Paladin open his eyes. “Shiro?” He sleepily said before going to sit up; only to feel a surging pain course through his hips and flinched as he hissed in pain. “Damn…” He muttered before he stopped trying to move and flopped back down onto the sheets.

There was a knock at the door; it was light as if the person knocking didn’t entirely want to disturb him if he was still asleep.

“What is it?” Keith said as he rubbed one side of his hips a bit.

Shiro peeks into the room. “Hey. Sorry I left while you were sleeping. I figured you’d wanna sleep a bit longer.” He started as he entered the room; the door shutting behind the muscular man as he walked over to the bed. When he noticed something was off about him he got a slight worried look. “Are you feeling ok?” He asked.

“Aside from the insane aching of my hips yeah I’m perfectly fine.” Keith said with a slight pained tone to his voice.

“I can help you with that if you’ll let me.” Shiro softly said.

“W-what did you have in mind?” Keith asked.

Shiro gently picked up Keith being sure to avoid hurting his raven-haired lover.

Keith leaned into him. “W-where exactly are we going?” He asked.

“Well last night I said we’d get cleaned up in the morning so I was getting a decontamination pod ready for us.” Shiro said.

“You mean we’re going to be completely surrounded by water?” Keith asked.

“I don’t think that’s totally how it works, but I’m sure it’ll lessen the aching.” Shiro said.

“And if it doesn’t?” Keith asked just to see if Shiro had a backup plan.

“Well if the pod doesn’t help I could always give you a massage.” Shiro softly said near Keith’s ear; a slight seductive tone to his voice.

Keith blushed and moved his bangs out of his face. “O-ok.” He said.

Shiro smiled gently as he walked; keeping Keith wrapped up in a towel. 

“W-wait what about the sheets?” Keith asked.

“I'll change those out later.” Shiro answered. 

Keith nodded a bit. “Ok.” He said before seeing the decontamination pod; for some reason he got a bit nervous.

Shiro kissed Keith’s head. “It’ll be alright baby.” He softly said as he gently unwrapped the raven-haired teen and stepped into the water-filled pod with him in his arms.

Keith looks around a little while they were in there.  _ “H-how can I breath?” _ He thought before feeling everything about him slowly get cleaner.

Shiro smiled gently and kissed Keith’s forehead.

Keith looked at Shiro and his eyes got softer as he smiled sweetly.

~ Time Skip ~

When the pod drained the two stepped out much cleaner and more relaxed.

“Did that help?” Shiro asked as he toweled his Galran lover off.

Keith practically purred. “Yeah.” He softly said with a relieved smile on his lips.

Shiro smiled gently and kissed the side of Keith’s head. “Good.” He softly said.

“I have never actually felt this relaxed in a really long time.” The raven-haired teen said as he feels the warm, soft towel brush all the water off on his chest.

“Glad I could help you unwind a little baby.” He said toweling off Keith’s hair.

Keith closed his eyes as he smiled more to just let Shiro dry him.

~ Time Skip ~

After having something to eat with the others, the team met in the bridge in their suits and looked ready for anything.

“Alright, now that we’ve all had time to cool down from the recent events, we need to get back to work with coming up with a plan to end this war.” Allura said.

The others nodded, but before anyone could bring up an idea there was an interruption: an alarm.

“What’s going on Coran?” Allura asked.

Coran looked at his control console and gulped a little. “It’s Zarkon’s main fleet! He’s coming here himself!” He said.

Keith looked at the mustached man. “What?!” He said before getting slightly interrupted.

“Hold on there’s an incoming message.” Coran said.

“Send it through.” Shiro calmly said.

Coran nodded.

The screen came up with Zarkon’s image.

“Paladins of Voltron, surrender the lions and your Red Paladin to me or it’ll be your end. I am through playing games.” Zarkon said.

Keith’s eyes narrow and get a little yellow. “What do you want me for? Before I was such an enemy to you that you refused to listen to me.” He argued.

“Your judgement was unnecessary and not asked for, but your knowledge of the lions will help this Empire.” Zarkon answered simply.

“I refuse to help such a cruel and evil empire like yours; I use my skills for the benefit of a vast amount of people not solely for an empire that has wronged those I cared about forget myself.” Keith answered as his Galra form started to show.

“Your insubordination will be the death of you…” Zarkon growled lowly.

“I don’t care what happens to me as long as Voltron remains a symbol of hope and freedom for those you rule.” Keith retorts; his words driving a bit of a sharp edge into Zarkon.

“Just like your brother: traitorous.” Zarkon snaps.

“If you feel so strongly about that then I have a simple solution.” Keith started as his full Galra form came out.

“I’m listening.” Zarkon said with a growl.

“A battle between you, and me; just one on one. Forget about the fleets, the ships, the lions; everything. We fight on the grounds of a desolate planet whichever that may be and settle everything there.” Keith said.

“If you lose?” Zarkon asked as if he was so sure.

“If I lose you can use me for whatever it is you want me for, you’ll get the Voltron Lions, but even still everyone in this Castleship remains free; you are prohibited from hurting them even in my loss.” Keith says.

“And if I should lose?” Zarkon said.

“Then you’ll be dead; plain and simple.” Keith snarls.

Zarkon chuckled evilly. “Very well boy. I adhere to your terms. There is a desolate planet nearby so we shall fight there.” He said.

Keith simply nodded.

The video feed then disappeared.

Shiro looked at Keith with worry written all over his face. “Keith you didn’t have to do that! We would’ve fought that fleet and done something about Zarkon as a team!” He said.

Keith moved his bangs out of his face. “I’m sorry Shiro, but I can’t risk us all getting hurt like we did with our first fight with Zarkon. I would rather just risk it all on me then risk it all on the entire team.” He said.

Shiro gulped before seeing Keith walk out of the room. “Keith wait!” He called as he ran after his raven-haired lover.

Keith knew he couldn’t stop so he just kept walking; he was going to get his Galra armor on so he would be able to show Zarkon he was very serious about this fight.

Shiro quickly grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

“Shiro what are you doing I have to-” Keith started before Shiro’s lips practically smashed into his own.

Shiro pulled away after a few seconds and gulped a little. “Please be careful Keith, we’re rooting for you, so good luck.” He softly said.

Keith nodded and smiled gently. “Thank you Shiro.” He said matching his lover’s tone before kissing him lightly but quickly. “I love you, Takashi.” He said before going to his room to change.

Shiro blinked a few times.  _ “He hasn’t called me that in so long; I guess he’s not putting much of his confidence in winning...or is he?” _ He thought.

~ Time Skip ~

Keith lands the Red Lion somewhere where he’d be out of the way before waiting to make sure Zarkon was actually going to show up.

Surely enough, one of Zarkon’s shuttles landed on the opposite side of the area and began to open.

Keith walked out of Red with his Marmora Blade ready; keeping his bayard hidden until he absolutely needed it.

Red almost instantly put his barrier up as soon as Keith was far enough away.

Zarkon soon stepped out of his ship; a new sword of his own ready.

Keith walked into the more open area between their aircrafts; a serious expression on his face as he stopped to meet Zarkon at the clash of blades.

“Still think you’ll be able to beat me boy?” Zarkon asked.

“I know I can.” Keith shot back

~ Meanwhile with Lotor and his Generals ~

Lotor caught wind of the battle between his Father and younger Brother from a message he received from Allura and the Paladins. “Acxa, get a closer visual on the fight. I need to be sure nothing bad happens to Keith; should he fall I will quickly step in to fight in his stead while you contact his comrades to come to his assistance.” He said.

Acxa got the closer visual as her Commander asked but looked at him. “But what if they made some deal?” She asked.

“I don’t care what kind of deal they made; I will help my brother no matter the cost.” Lotor said.

Acxa gulped seeming nervous when then battle between Zarkon and Keith ensued; watching as their blades clashed and sparked from the contact with each swing.

~ With Shiro and the others ~

Coran had gotten a closer view of the battle as well. “They’ve already started fighting.” He said.

“Wow, they’re both so fast to swing and their feet are moving around so fast as if their mirroring one another.” Allura commented.

“I think Keith has something up his sleeve for this fight.” Hunk said noticing a certain look in his eyes.

“Yeah, that’s what it looks like.” Shiro said noticing the look too.

“How can you tell.” Lance asked.

“From the look in his eyes, you can see each move he’s planning; it’s only visible to those who know him so well since they’re the ones who can really read him.” Shiro said.

“Wait seriously? That’s actually pretty cool.” Lance said.

The six of them watched as Keith slowly made a tiny bit of an upper hand; still making his movements unpredictable in the most unorthodox way possible.

“Wow…” Pidge muttered.

~ Time Skip ~

Even after getting thrown into rocks quite a few times, getting pretty roughed up to the point where pieces of his Galran armor were beginning to break off, Keith still managed to emerge victorious as he sent his Marmora Blade through the chest plate of Zarkon’s armor which was already cracked from the fight.

Zarkon let out a loud and violent scream of agony and fleeting energy as he slowly became lifeless; only being held up by Keith’s blade and bleeding out.

Keith blinked a few times as the reality of it all just hit him in the face and he stepped back from the, now dead, Galran Emperor.  _ “H-he’s dead...h-he’s actually dead!” _ He thought as he looked at his blade; the blood dripping off the tip and the sharpened edges of the luxite infused blade. There was almost a sense of pride that came to life in Keith before the wind snatched it away leaving nothing but the realization that he just killed his Father; leaving him shaky and now unable to stand making him fall to his knees near the body of the late Emperor.

There was the sound of an engine beginning to cool down before the sound of rushed footsteps.

Keith gulped a bit and groaned a little from the pain setting in because of his injuries.

“Keith!” Lotor called out as he ran over to his younger brother.

Keith glanced at the older Prince and his vision was starting to get blurry. “L-Lotor?” He said.

Lotor kept Keith from completely falling to the ground when he noticed how weakened he had gotten. “Looks like once again you’ll need to be on my ship to recover, but this time we won’t be going anywhere just yet.” He softly said.

Keith nodded a tiny bit before passing out against Lotor.

The other Paladins soon land in their lions and immediately run out to them.

Lotor looked at them with his unconscious young brother in his arms.

“Keith!” Shiro called before coming to a stop in front of them with the other Paladins following.

“H-he’s not dead is he?” Pidge asked actually sounding scared about seeing Keith like that.

“No, just unconscious. He needs to be put in a pod...again.” Lotor said.

“Well at least it’s been a while since we’ve seen Keith like this.” Shiro said before gently taking him from Lotor. “You can follow us back to the Castle of Lions, but I’ll handle Keith from here.” He said.

Lotor nodded and smiled. “Of course.” He simply said.


	10. Epilogue - A New Era

Hours after the fight between Zarkon and Keith had ended, Keith’s pod was just beginning to slow his healing process which meant he was almost ready to be released; no nightmares to plague his healing slumber, not even once.

Shiro still sat by the pod sort of like the first time Keith was ever put in a pod. Every so often he’d glance up at the Red Paladin currently still asleep in the pod; once or twice he even questioned what kind of thoughts Keith had now instead of the nightmares.

Coran came in with a water pouch and some food for the Black Paladin. “It has been a while ya know Shiro…” He said.

“I know, but I still wouldn’t feel right just walking away from the pod; someone needs to be here when Keith wakes up so he’s not alone.” Shiro said as the mustached Altean handed him the water pouch and the food Hunk made.

“At least drink something and eat. It’s been a few vargas.” Coran said in a bit of a concerned tone.

“I will Coran don’t worry.” Shiro said with a sheepish look.

Coran nodded and gave a sympathetic smile before he patted Shiro’s shoulder and went back to the others in the lounge.

~ Time Skip ~

Keith soon started to wake up and the pod opened for him.

Shiro looked at the pod and stood to make sure Keith wouldn’t just stumble and fall out.

Keith’s amethyst eyes slowly opened and his vision cleared so he was able to see Shiro standing in front of the pod holding a hand out to him slightly. He smiled sleepily that had all the laziness and gentleness he would normally have after a good night’s sleep.

“Hey there Sleeping Beauty.” Shiro said in a soft tone sort of teasing his younger lover as he gently took the raven-haired teen’s hand.

Keith smiled a little more as he stepped out of the pod. “Hey there Prince Charming. How long have I been asleep?” He asked.

“About three or four hours.” Shiro answered.

Keith nodded and leaned into the taller man. “Still nice waking up to your face.” He said.

Shiro hugged him close and kissed his cheek. “I know, and I love watching those pretty eyes open.” He said practically cuddling him where they stood.

Keith smiled and kissed Shiro’s cheek back. “Is there any chance we can get some food?” He asked with a sheepish look.

Shiro chuckled. “Of course baby.” He said.

“Oh thank god.” Keith said in a jokingly dramatic way.

Shiro laughed a little more and kissed Keith’s head.

~ Time Skip ~

After eating and changing into his Paladin armor, Keith walked into the bridge to see everyone else there waiting.

“Good to see you’re back on your feet so fast Keith.” Allura said with a smile.

Keith returned the smile. “Thanks Allura, but what’s going on exactly?” He said.

“Lotor had some information to give us, but we wanted to make sure you were here to listen in as well; you are his brother after all.” Coran said.

Keith nodded and smiled a bit. “Alright then, let’s hear it.” He said.

Lotor smiled gently and cleared his throat. “Since the passing of the Emperor, plenty of Galra factions have splintered off into something of their own, but they’re only preparing for something that will be happening very soon.” He started.

“Which would be what exactly?” Keith asked.

“The Kral Zera.” Lotor answered.

“And what is the Kral Zera?” Allura asked.

“It’s when all of the Galra gather on planet Feyiv in order to have someone light a new flame for the Galra Empire; that Galra would then be crowned Emperor or Empress.” Lotor said.

“If anyone can change the Empire for the better after taking the throne, it’s you or Mom.” Keith said smiling gently.

“And what about you? You’re the one who defeated Zarkon; the blood on your sword and in your veins is proof of it.” Lotor said.

“I can’t be an Emperor; I’d rather be a Paladin to work beside the new Emperor or Empress if they’ll allow it.” Keith said.

“Oh come on don’t be so modest brother; you easily match me in a fight and are just as smart making you just as qualified as myself or Mother.” Lotor said.

“But my duties still remain with the Paladins; I can’t just up and leave them without a right arm.” Keith said.

“Would you and your comrades at least show up for the Kral Zera? You might just be surprised.” Lotor asked.

“Am I expected to wear my Galra armor?” Keith asked.

“As a formality I would say yes since wearing your Paladin armor might get you attacked.” Lotor said.

Keith nodded. “Alright then. We’ll come, but we won’t be bringing the Castleship; we’ll be showing up in the Red and Green lions.” He said.

Lotor nodded and smiled a little more. “I’ll see you all there then.” He said before the message ended.

Keith looked at the others.

“We’re with ya every step of the way.” Pidge said with a soft smile.

“Yeah, if it happens that you become Emperor then we’ll manage don’t worry.” Coran said.

Keith gulped a bit. “That’s just it; I don’t want to become Emperor. Me being a leader isn’t a very good idea.” He said.

“What’re you talking about?! You’ve pretty much been a co-leader this entire time! You’re awesome at being a leader.” Hunk said.

“Yeah but that’s because I’ve had Shiro to be that voice of reason half the time.” Keith said.

Lance then stepped in for once. “Ok look, we all know that you’re nervous about being the Emperor of the Galra but let’s face it: you know what you’re doing a lot of the time...even though I haven’t given you credit for it in the past but I just didn’t admit it.” He started.

Keith went to say something before Lance continued.

“And just because you become the Emperor doesn’t totally mean you’re leaving the team. Will you have a lot more to do as Emperor? Yes, but will it stop Voltron from keeping the peace? No.” He said.

For the first time, Lance had actually convinced Keith.

“Alright, alright I get it now let’s go.” Keith said before going to his room to get his newly repaired Galra armor on.

“So does that mean you’re ok with possibly becoming Emperor?” Lance asked.

“If it happens I suppose I’d be ok with it.” Keith said.

~ Time Skip ~

Keith and Pidge land their lions behind the group of Galran people that had gathered for the Kral Zera.

“I guess we missed the explanation; they’re already fighting.” Keith said.

“Well let’s just get out and see what happens.” Pidge said.

“Everyone in agreement with that?” Keith asked.

“Sure, why not.” Hunk said.

“Well if Hunk’s alright with it I guess we should go.” Shiro said as a slight joke.

Keith smiled a bit and went outside with the others.

Almost immediately all the Galran soldiers turned their attention on them.

“The Paladins of Voltron and the Altean Princess?! Here?!” One of the soldiers said.

Lotor smirked as he stood with his Generals and Honerva. “Of course they’re here. Do you not remember that the Red Paladin is my younger brother? I told them to come and observe the Kral Zera.” He said.

Keith had a serious expression on his face and was in his full Galra form to remind them of his and Lotor’s duel.

Most of the soldiers looked dumbfounded while the others were in awe.

There were a few mutters here and there that sounded quite similar to “What if he’s here to participate?”

“My dear brother, Keith, has accomplished something far greater than however many foes all of you here have done: he defeated Emperor Zarkon in battle and has the stains of blood on his blade to prove it! He has every right to participate in the Kral Zera just as you or I should he choose to.” Lotor said as he stood on the stairs to the altar.

A few soldiers stood aside as if to clear a way for Keith and the others.

Lance kinda nudged Keith forward a little. “Go on, at least try.” He whispered.

Keith gulped a little still feeling unsure about this but reluctantly walked towards the fire pit to grab a torch.

Lotor smiled gently. “I for one believe he would be the perfect leader to bring the Galra Empire into a new Era.” He said.

Honerva looked at the others and only saw a few others come forward.

“How touching that you nominate your younger brother for the throne.” A familiar voice said as he stepped out of the crowd.

Keith’s eyes narrowed. “Sendak…” He growled.

Sendak smirked. “I knew there was something different about you when we first fought Red Paladin, but I hadn’t imagined that you would be of royal descent.” He said as he walked closer to Keith.

Keith takes out his Marmora Blade as it transformed into its full length; there were faint remnants of Zarkon’s blood still lining the sharpened edges.

Sendak nearly froze when he noticed the blood.  _ “What?! This can’t be true! Lotor wasn’t lying?!” _ He thought before growling. “I will be the one to take the throne! Not a small half-breed like you!” He snapped.

“Then come at me! We’ll see who gets the throne when I’m done with you!” Keith snarled back; his Galra instincts kicking in a little.

Lotor smirked and stood aside with his torch.

Sendak roared and ran at Keith with his arm ready to attack.

Keith quickly jumped out of the way and knocked Sendak’s legs right out from under him making him fall to the ground.

Sendak growled more seeming a little out of control as he attacked Keith without stopping.

Keith just barely dodged the attacks before taking a hit to the side making him fall to the stairs.

Shiro went to step in; only to be stopped by Allura. “A-Allura?” He said.

“We need to let him handle this; the other Galra here will see us helping him as a sign of weakness.” She softly said.

Shiro sighed through his nose and looked back at Keith.

Keith was already back up and knocking Sendak down again.

When Sendak was knocked down, he went to get up, but almost immediately felt excruciating pain in his prosthetic making him scream.

Keith stood with one foot on Sendak’s chest and had cut the prosthetic off for the most part and simply flicked whatever had gotten on his sword off before gently taking the torch from Lotor to walk up the stairs.

Lotor walked with him. “Well well, someone got very vicious.” He said.

“He hurt my friends before, and I wasn’t about to let him ruin the Empire more than Zarkon had.” Keith said.

“But do you really want to be the one to light that flame? Do you really want to be Emperor?” Lotor asked.

“I’m not sure, I just don’t want Sendak having the chance.” Keith said as they got to the top.

“Would you rather I light the flame?” Lotor asked seeming a little concerned.

“I’d rather it be you than me; you’re better suited for the job plus you have Mother to help with those who oppose you as far as other Galra go.” Keith said.

“You really don’t think you’d be able to handle it?” Lotor asked.

Keith handed the torch back after giving things a second thought. “Now that I’m actually talking about it, no. I don’t think I’m up for the job. You light the flame; I’ll support you all the way.” He said with a gentle smile.

Lotor returned the smile and nodded before taking the torch and lighting the flame before standing back with Keith.

“The flame has been lit! Hail to your new Emperor: Lotor!” The Archivist announced.

Keith smiled gently at Lotor and put a hand out. “Congratulations Lotor.” He said.

“I couldn’t have eliminated the competition without you my little brother.” Lotor said as he and Keith shook hands.

Honerva smiled gently at her boys and bowed with everyone else attending the ceremony.

“Voltron will stand beside you every step of the way into bringing in the new Era of peace.” Keith said before patting Lotor’s shoulder and descending back to his friends who were waiting for him.

Lotor watched him and couldn’t help but feel proud.  _ “My how you’ve grown little brother.” _ He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on a sequel to his story, but if you have comments, suggestions, or questions about this story or the sequel feel free to ask. Once again, thank you for reading :)


End file.
